When Good Goes Bad
by Gajevyaddict
Summary: What happens when the good girl is always ignored. What happens when the Tamer gets tired of being smothered. What happens when they collide. You'll have to read to find out. Dark!Charlie Dark!Hermione Short chapters but hopefully weekly updates.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Freya Ishtar and I are both writing Charlie Weasley Death Eater fics. The idea came from a post on the Death Eater Express facebook group. It was actually a recommendation request, but you know how it is, once an idea forms it doesn't let go. Anyway credit for this beautiful plunny goes to Murrilicious1316 for asking for Weasley Death Eaters. As well as Freya Ishtar for complaining about not being able to share her own plunny yet because she wants to finish her WIP's before starting a new one. Anyway Freya and I have both discussed the basic plots of our stories and realized they are totally different and as such we will both be posting our stories. If you haven't read any of Freya's works I strongly encourage you to do so. She is AMAZING! Okay so for anyone who's read my other stories these chapters are going to be quite a bit shorter than the others. But hopefully that means that I can update weekly. Any who this is a Charmione story so my fancast are as follows. Charlie Weasley: Danila Polyakov Wesley the Death Eater Persona of Charlie: Davide Cancila Hermione Granger: Emma Watson (sorry I just can't picture her as anyone else.) Any way my fancasts are just that mine. You can picture whomever you choose when you are reading this. Anyway. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I'm enjoying writing.**

He looked around the cavernous room wondering what everyone else's story was. He was sure they all had their own reasons for joining. As far as stories went his was most assuredly not the best. His dad didn't beat him or force him into joining. He wasn't bullied at Hogwarts; his mom wasn't dead, she hadn't abandoned or ignored him. As a matter of fact it was quite the opposite, his father might have been busy a lot but he had always made time for his kids. He had actually been quite popular at Hogwarts. As a quidditch player and someone who admittedly had looks, and his mom loved all her kids, maybe a little **too** much. And there-in lay the problem. He was tired of being nagged to get a safer job. Tired of being called Momma's boy at the Reserve because she continued to send him a ridiculous amount of care packages even though he had **begged** her to stop. Tired of her fussing every time he came home for the holidays with a new scar. Tired of her acting like she had to have been the worst mother in the world, just because he got a new tattoo. He was tired of the dramatics. Hey, like he said it wasn't the best reason but it was **his** reason. He was just lucky the Dark Lord let him attend revels and meetings in disguise. He may be having the time of his life, but he did not need **more** hysterics from his mother, or the order finding out. Before each and every meeting he glamoured his long orange hair black, his green eyes blue, covered his scars, made his skin a little lighter, and covered all his tattoos. He also changed his personal style up a bit. Actually his Death Eater style mimicked Snape quite a bit. Instead of the fabric cloaks most of the other Death Eaters wore he had had his made out of black Dragon leather. He wore muggle style dragon leather combat boots, and rather than the muggle t-shirts and jeans he wore at home, he stuck exclusively to protective charm woven wizard robes.

He was drawn out of his contemplation by the Dark Lord entering the room. He and all the rest of the Death Eaters immediately dropped to one knee. "Harry Potter will be in the Department of Mysteries tomorrow. He is being led into a trap, by me. He will be retrieving a prophecy. I **want** that prophecy. That is why only a select few of you will be going. Bella, Lucius, Rodolphus, Rabastan, Dolohov, and Wesley you will be the main group. Crabbe, Mulciber, Jugson, Macnair, Avery, Rookwood, and Nott you will be back up."

He groaned in his mind. He may have convinced the Dark Lord that it was advantageous to not have his name spread around the inner circle, as he could spy better without any rumors about him being a death eater spreading. The Dark Lord had agreed but had picked the most annoying thing to call him by instead. Wesley.

He called out "Yes Master" with the others, the Romaninan accent thick in his voice. He really only played it up as another layer to his disguise. Afte the Dark Lord dismissed them he apparated to his apartment. Once safely inside he dropped the glamours and sighed. His dunderheaded brother was sure to be their tomorrow. At least it was only a retrieval mission. Most people would assume he had slept fitfully that night worried about running into his brother and having to hurt him. They would be wrong.


	2. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Okay so as previously mentioned Freya Ishtar is going to be publishing her own Charlie Death Eater story. She has finally posted it as an upcoming story so keep an eye out for it, it will be called Smoke and Mirrors. As i said these are going to be shorter chapters but it gives me time to write during the week. I have a 3 y/o and needless to say he is my main priority. Now heres the deal this is a** **Fanfiction** **that means that there are obviously going to be some differences from the book. I'm going to stick as close to canon as I can but I will be adding some things to make Hermione changing sides even more believable. If you can't handle or understand that don't bother reading. Granted I'm pretty sure its obvious this is not fully canon since Charlie Weasley is a Death Eater but hey nothing wrong with stating the obvious on occasion. Oh also bold font is to let you know its important. Anything in italics is a characters own thoughts. And underlined will be spells. Any-who back to your normally scheduled programming! Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing!**

Hermione was irritated, no scratch that, she was **furious.** Year after year she saved these two idiots lives, and year after year she was mistreated, verbally abused, and ignored. First year she lied about the troll even though Ron was the reason she was in the bathroom in the first place. Ronald still picked on her even after that.

Second year, **she** figured out it was a bloody basilisk and **she** figured out how it was getting around the school. Did **she** get 200 house points? **Of course not!** That wasn't the worst part though. The worst part was that Ron and Harry weren't even **there** when she was unpetrified. They were more worried about stuffing their faces at the leaving feast!

Third year? They stopped talking to her over a **broom. Heaven forbid she care more about Harry's life than a bloody Quidditch game!** She spent weeks researching all kinds of trials for Hagrid trying to save Buckbeak, she nearly got killed by a werewolf **twice!** Once by following them in to the stupid shack instead of getting a teacher, then once again by saving them with distracting said werewolf, **with herself as bait!** She saved Harry's Godfather and Buckbeak without a single thank you.

Fourth year she helped Harry prepare for every single task, black-mailed Rita Skeeter to keep her from writing bad things about Harry, _okay so that one was mutually beneficial, so what._ Then she wasn't even "the thing Harry would miss most!" No, you know who was? You know who **that** honor went too? **Ronald bloody Weasly. He hadn't even believed Harry at first!** Ron was as rude and stupid as ever when he made that pathetic attempt at asking her to the ball. Then he verbally accosted her all because she went with Viktor Krum. And this year? So far she's tried to save Harry from himself with Umbridge, _that worked._ Debased herself to Snape by begging for him to let her use the potions lab to make dittany to heal him, since he wasn't listening about not provoking Umbridge. She came up with the idea of Dumbledore's Army, she's been writing the lesson plans for it, she came up with the idea to curse the sign up sheet, she cam up with the idea for the Protean galleons, AND she came up with the iidea to lead Umbridge into the Centaur Herd.

Guess who didn't bother listening to her about this whole mess being a trap. Guess who was **right** about this being a trap. Yep that's right. She was. Standing directly in front of their small group were six Death Eaters. She narrowed her eyes as one of them seemed to shimmer from head to toe. She recognized the glamours for what they were and when her distraction tactic worked and they split up she kept an eye on him and cornered him in an empty room. "Now just what are you hiding Mr. Death Eater?"

Her non-verbal finite canceled the glamours. Most people would have expected her to gasp when Charlie Weasley was revealed to her. Heck Charlie expected her to possibly faint. When all that happened was a wicked smirk finding its way on to her face Charlie knew he was in trouble. Hermione's smirk widened at the look on Charlie's face. He knew that look. He'd seen it when he found her in fourth year holding Rita Skeeter captive in a jar.

"Charlie Weasley, I now own your secret. I will keep it, but know this, I don't do so for free. You are now in my debt Charlie Weasley, and make no mistake, I will collect." With that said Hermione turned on her heel. "Now if you'll excuse me I need to go save 'The-Boy-Who-Lived-Thanks-To-Everyone-Else." Before he could say a word she was gone.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Snape is going to be a main character in this story. No he isn't going to be a romantic interest in this one. More like a sort of mentor. Anyway you'll see. Also there will be more Dolohov confrontation, but I needed to do something else this time. Okay so Freya has finally got her D.E. Charlie story posted! So if you aren't like me and haven't been constantly checking your email for updates from her or other authors Smoke and Mirrors is officially up! So go check it out. Anyway as previously stated in my authors note from last chapter. I will be using bold for emphasis because I'm using italics for inner dialogue. If seeing bold turns you off so much that you are ready to stop reading my story then obviously the plot line wasn't enough to draw you in anyway. It may not be what other authors do. I am not other authors. So just to clear this up again bold = emphasis italics=inner dialogue Now back to your regularly scheduled programming. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I like writing!**

* * *

He stood there dumb founded for a minute. Then realizing he was still unglamoured he quickly put them back on. He hurried to rejoin the battle, for that's what it was now, The Order had shown up as well as their back up. He sighed as he watched Bellatrix curse Sirius Black into the void. Great, now the crazy bint would never shut up. He felt the dark mark on his leg flare. The Dark Lord was here.

He saw Hermione dueling with Dolohov and quickly stunned him. The man was way too good at creating his own curses, and he did owe her after all. Not that he thought for one minute she would let him off that easy. He smirked to himself when after Dolohov collapsed she just took off running rather than look for who had taken him down. When his leg burned a second time he knew it was a retreat and apparated away.

* * *

After she left Charlie in the room she schooled her features. No-one paid attention to her usually but she still wasn't stupid enough to go shouting "I know something you don't," with her face. As she looked around she realized the order had arrived. She would have to remember to get Snape something nice, but anonymous, for Christmas.

Despite Ron and Harry's childish portrayal of Snape as the Bogeyman, she didn't buy it. As with her own continued portrayal as "an insufferable-know-it-all" she thought he was playing a role. What she wasn't sure of was which role of his was real. So she tended to avoid him. If anyone could see through her act it would be him. If he really were an order member letting him see her frustrations was dangerous. If he was loyal instead to the Death Eaters it was still too early for him to know.

She saw Bellatrix curse Sirius into the veil and groaned. Harry would be inconsolable, blaming himself. The fact that it actually was his fault would be glossed over with pretty lies from the order members.

She was quickly pulled from her thoughts when a curse came flying at her. Her permanent shield held of course, but her eyes narrowed in annoyance. She glared across the room at the Death Eater who had dared to fire at her while she was thinking. _Admittedly the battlefield wasn't the best place for deep thought, but it was still rude._ He fired another curse at her and she sighed. However just as she fired her own off in retaliation, he dropped. She huffed in slight annoyance, probably one of the order members who thought she couldn't take care of herself.

Rather than turning to find who had done it and offer an insincere thanks, she just took off running to where she had seen Harry go earlier. She held back when she saw Dumbledore and Voldemort battling. Well obviously Harry was safe enough, so instead she turned to go find Ron. However when she spun around she was face to face with Lucius Malfoy. The sneer on his face irritated her so before he could even mutter the word "Mudblood" she cursed his pretty blonde hair green. She immediately followed through by hexing him unconscious.

Once she stepped over Lucius she sighed in exasperation, "Honestly you idiots rely entirely too much on blood supremacy. You under estimate me just because I was born to muggles. The sad part? It took me less than five seconds to knock you out. The saddest part though? Its not just your side that underestimates me. I mean I have literally had a hand in, in one form or another, in saving Harry's life **every year!** Still no one listens to my ideas. I wonder if they aren't just as bad about blood supremacy as you they just hide it better. I mean the only ones who they ever listen to are the other purebloods. Hell Snape is their fucking spy, supposedly, and they don't listen to **HIM** half the time."

She didn't notice the shadow until she was well into her rant and it was too late to make it seem like anything else. Instead of panicking however she simply said, "Hello Professor, I didn't see you there. Shall I obliviate you or will you keep my discontent quiet? I haven't made a decision yet so it won't do you any good to tell either of your Masters anyway."

Severus Snape stepped out of the alcove unlike the death eaters or the order he could see this girls potential. He'd already made up his mind before she threatened him but it did make him smirk a little. Yes Hermione Granger was quite interesting. "I think I'll keep it to myself Miss Granger. I look forward to seeing your decision made without outside influences. I do apologize for this."

Before she could ask him what the apology was for he stunned her. He then cast a curse he created that would leave a fake scar, and lower her magic level for a few months. If she caught Dumbledore's attention like Lily had, she would never get the chance to make her own choice. He levitated her body to the floo and took her to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. "She was cursed, I didn't see who by." With that said he laid her on a bed and stalked out.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey all tomorrow is gonna be a busy day for me so I'm posting tonight instead. So enjoy an early chapter. Not much to say this week other than if you haven't checked out Freya's work yet I urge you to do so. It really is quite well written. Oh one more thing. events will be slightly out of order as I needed Hermione older than the others for this fic. Anyway as always I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing.**

Hermione sat up in the hospital bed and huffed. The "official" story was that a death eater had gotten a curse off on her. Most of them suspected Dolohov. However since Professor Snape was keeping her secret she would keep his. Now she just had to figure out who had actually cursed Dolohov and make sure they kept their mouth shut.

As Harry entered the hospital wing she inwardly screamed. He of course blamed himself for her injury and as such had taken to spending **every waking minute** with her. He was driving her **nuts!** He was treating her like an invalid. She would swear he was only one step away from asking her if she needed help in the bath.

"Hey Hermione." Harry mumbled his normal greeting, "Sop Madam Pomfrey says you can leave today?" She just nodded. "That's great will you be coming to Grimauld with us? Or are you going to your parents'?

She shrugged at that, "I figured I'd visit my parents first then come to Grimauld later on." In all reality she wanted time by herself to think. Away from the order, and away from Harry and Ron. They clouded her thinking or kept her too busy. She didn't actually technically have a "Parent's place" to go to. She had obliviated her parents over Easter Hols. She was actually seventeen thanks to her time turner use and as such her magic was no longer traced. The order didn't need to know any of that though.

Harry smiled at her unaware of where her thoughts had taken her. "Sound good 'Mione. Do you want any help after the train?"

She shook her head at that. "No mum and Dad are going to be at work so I'm just going to take a cab." Now it was Harry's turn to shrug. She smiled a fake reassuring smile at him. "Anyway I'll see you later Harry. I've got to get ready. The train leaves in a couple hours."

Harry looked away, "Sure thing 'Mione. See you on the train?"

She nodded, "Of course Harry. I'm not mad at you. I just don't want you in the bathroom while I take a shower."

Harry turned back and grinned at her, "Not like I need those rumors on top of all the others right?"

She smirked at him, "Yeah pretty sure fourth year enough dating rumors were flying around. Now shoo. I need a shower!" He laughed and she could tell she had rid him of at least some of his funk.

He turned back around and wiggled his eyebrows, "Are you sure you don't want my help?"

She squealed, "Harry! Go!" She couldn't help the laugh. It was moments like this that made her decisions so hard. Once Harry had left she made her way to the hospital wings bathroom. Regardless of what she eventually chose she had two letters to write, and neither one could be written around prying eyes.

Her first letter was short and concise, "Professor Snape, I realize I have no right to request this as I am already in your debt, but I would owe you further if you would teach me Occlumency. Thanks -HG." Her second letter was a bit longer and made a smirk cross her face. "Dear Charlie Weasley, I am unsure if they will be requiring an order escort this year. I assume that they will. If they do you will find a way to be my escort. There are things that neither you or I would want the order to find out. However I assure you, your secret is much worse than mine." She figure there was just enough threat to make her meaning clear.

She quickly charmed them with a spell she had created that made them readable only to whom they were written. She huffed in annoyance when her lowered magical level wouldn't allow her to simply banish them in front of the intended receivers. She understood Snape's reasoning and intentions, but it was still irritating. Instead she whistled and two of the school owls flew to her. "Deliver these discretely please." Both owls hooted and took off. She sighed and forced herself to relax.

About twenty minutes later she stepped out of the shower and got dressed. She was ready to go now.

She smiled softly when she saw Harry waiting for her outside the hospital wing. She really did love him as a best friend, she just wished he realized he needed to be more responsible. "See Harry. I told you I'd see you soon." He smiled back at her. "Now lets sneak to the kitchens before the train. I'm starving!" She giggled and took off running.

Harry gaped at her for a minute then quickly took off running after her. "Hermione wait up!"

She just shook her head, "No, you hurry up. I told you i'm hungry!"

By the time they had reached the kitchen his height advantage saw him caught up to her. They had a short snacky meal. Ron had joined them a quarter of the way through and they had enjoyed just being kids again. However before long they heard the train warning and rushed down to the great hall to make their way to the Hogwarts express.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N So i'm not going to keep harping on you to go read Freya's work if you don't that's your own loss so this will be the last chapter i mention it in. Well last time I mention Smoke and Mirrors anyway. I reserve the right to mention any other fics she may come out with :p So that was it for this time. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing!**

Hermione easily stepped off the train and onto the platform. Thankfully it had been a completely uneventful ride. Mischief dance in her eyes when she spotted Charlie on the platform as well as Tonks. She knew from the look of amusement in his eyes that he wasn't mad at her. She also knew her secret was safe.

With the worry of being forced to The Burrow or Grimauld Place off her mind she practically skipped over to the cluster of order members. "Hi guys, so who gets to be my escort?"

Charlie smiled his 'family smile'. "That would be me. We figured that since Tonks is an auror and can legally arrest dark wizards she should be the one to escort Harry. Mum and Dad are more than capable of taking care of Ron and Ginny, so I've got you."

Hermione's eyes danced with hidden michief, but her face showed nothing but a soft smile. Anyone who didn't know her well, or ignored her darker side wouldn't recognize the look in her eye. Those who didn't, saw it exactly for what it was, pleasure at getting what she wanted.

Neither her friends or the rest of his family recognized it, and Tonks was too busy checking the surroundings to notice. He recognized it though and his thoughts about how fascinating she was came back to the forefront of his mind. "Ready to go Hermione?"

She nodded, but turned to give Harry a hug. "Try not to focus on it. Ok Harry? I'll see you in a couple months." She turned to Ron, "Keep him occupied Ron, don't let him sulk by himself. He is going to need you." She then leaned forwards and whispered in his ear, "He's just lost the only family he has left. He needs you. Don't let him push you away. He's going to try." With that she turned on her heel and walked back over to charlie. "Well let's go then."

Charlie had to hide a smirk at her bossy tone. He also had to resist the urge to say, "yes Ma'am." Instead he just nodded and let her lead him into muggle London. She looked up at him and the smirk she had on her face gave him pause. "Charlie, hold on and don't think." With that she grabbed his hand and apparated to the house that used to belong to her parents.

To say he was shocked would be an understatement, but to his credit, he didn't drop his jaw or stutter when he went to speak. "Hermione what about the trace, how can you apparate?" He then took the time to look around, "And why does it look like no one has lived here for a few months?" A flash of pain crossed her face briefly but was quickly hidden by a makeshift Occlumency mask.

She shrugged a little, "Remember I told you I had secrets to hide too?" He nodded. "These are it. While I was using the time turner for classes and to try to find any magical creature cases that would help Buckbeak and Hagrid. Not to mention taking it back just last year when Umbridge started making Harry use the blood quill so I could make dittany. I actually aged two years. So I'm seventeen now, have been since September. As for the how, people don't understand just exactly all the room of requirement can do. It gave me a way around the wards so I could practice apparating. Winky helped me learn. As for the house..." She trailed off and he could see her Occlumency mask shut down her face again. Whatever it was it was painful. "I obliviated my parents over Easter Hols and sent them away. They don't know about this house, or that they have a daughter."

Once again Charlie was shocked. "Hermione you shouldn't stay here by yourself. I know you can handle yourself one on one, but if they send Death Eater's after you it won't be one on one."

She sighed, "I know Charlie, but I need time away. I can't think around everyone, and I don't want them to find out about my parents. The boys don't leave me alone and your Mom has everyone clean practically from sun up to sun down. What am I supposed to do?"

Charlie nodded in understanding when an idea hit him. When would he get a better chance to get to know the interesting witch in front of him. The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them, "Stay with me. What with the Dark Lord's work and work for The Order, I'll hardly be around anyway. And my apartment is at least warded. Which if you want to keep your secrets you can't do." He closed his mouth then.

Hermione was frozen in shock. She shouldn't trust him, she knew he was a Death Eater now, but the darkness inside of her dared him to try to betray her, and the other side of her agreed in a different way. He hadn't hexed her yet and she'd been alone with him for a bit. Only her intelligence made her weary but she finally nodded in acquiescence. "Okay Charlie."

He smirked and his eyes danced the same way hers had earlier. In victory. "Hold on and try not to think," and without giving her any more warning than she had him, he grabbed her hand and apparated directly into his apartment.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N Firstly I want to apologize I know this is a day late but the past week and a half have been awful. I had 5 puppies, mom, and dad, mom and all 5 puppies got parvo. 2 of the puppies have died. I've nursed mom and the other three puppies back to health and they are doing much better but they still aren't 100%. This is the last prewritten chapter I have. So depending on if I find any time at all to write in the next week with working and my three year old and the puppies I may or may not be able to post on Tuesday next week either. I apologize in advance if I can not but my pups and their health come before my stories. Ok so I know Voldemort is generally portrayed as a torture crazy 'I don't care about my people' tyrant and in all fairness thats what he is. However in this story he's going to be a bit less torture crazy and a bit smarter. Fear is a powerful motivator but too much fear leads to hate and betrayal. Look what the Malfoys did for an example. In this he realizes that their is a fine line he can't cross. Now that's not to say he doesn't still use torture or kill people for very small reasons, because he will. But he also is going to be smart about it. If anyone has a problem with this slightly non-canon version of him that's fine everyone is entitle to their opinion. However this is your warning to stop reading if you don't like reading him that way.**

She held the nausea from being side-alonged well. Instead of doubling over like most would have she stood tall and looked around. The apartment was less modest than she would have thought. Then again she supposed as a death eater he was able to acquire anything he wanted without much hassle.

He had an opulent over-sized red dragon leather recliner and a semi-matching black dragon leather sofa and love-seat set, complete with a red leather ottoman. The coffee table was done in Bubinga wood. There were four end tables on either end of the sofa and love seat mad of what she thought was Purple Heart wood with a smoothed amethyst geode center. All in all it looked, dark, expensive, and beautiful. Really it matched her sense of style perfectly. Well, when she was allowed to be herself anyway. At school and around the order and her friends she played a part.

"Charlie this is amazing!" Charlie smiled in pride. He loved his apartment here in London and since no one knew about it he could decorate to satisfy his darker and more expensive tastes. Plus it didn't hurt that all the darker store owners knew Voldemort was back well before now, so all he had to do was go shopping in his death eater disguise wearing a pair of shorts. Of course this was only done in areas like Knockturn Alley. His dark mark was as good as an unlimited credit with them. Anything he wanted he got pretty much for free.

His family had never been well off even when he was a kid before all of his younger siblings had been born. He'd never really thought that much about it. You can't miss what you've never had. At least that's what he had told himself. But, as his Tamer salary had started allowing him to buy luxuries such as his custom, larger than king, cloud of a bed, he started to realize how much he had hated it. Now though as a death eater, his every desire was easily obtainable. He loved it. That was really only one of many reasons he loved it though.

Realizing he'd been smirking at her for a whole minute he simply stated, "Thanks." He hissed as he felt his dark mark burn. "Hermione, I have to go. I'm put up wards. Don't go outside and don't let anyone in." With that said he flicked his wand putting up wards and disapparated.

Hermione looked at the place he had been standing and huffed. "What am I a child?" She shook her head in frustration, though she did add on a few wards of her own. Even throwing in an anti-apparition ward. Hey, she said she wasn't a child, not that she was unintelligent. She was in the apartment of a death eater. Of course she was going to be cautious. She just didn't like being told what to do.

After she felt confident that she was as safe as she could be she removed the transfiguration from her clothes. Now instead of a sensible gray sweater and black suit pants, she was wearing an over-sized Theory Of A Deadman shirt that read Bad Girlfriend, it hung off her shoulder on one side revealing a black bra strap. It'd been cut to show off her flat stomach. The pants changed back to a black and amethyst plaid pleated skirt that fell to mid thigh. She took off her plain leather bracelet and transfigured it back into a black leather belt with white skull buckle. Her Hogwarts knee length socks turned back into fishnet stockings and her shoes changed from mary janes to reveal her heeled combat boots with silver buckles. "Ah Finally. God I hate those clothes."

She'd settled on the sofa when a raven pecked on the window. She quickly glamoured her hair ginger and her eyes blue before opening the window. No need for her to take a chance at revealing herself. When she recognized the script of her Professor she held her breath. When she read the affirmative that he would teach her Occlumency the breath came wooshing out of her in a squeal. One more thing going her way.

She would have to let Charlie know the days and times he would be here so things didn't go wrong.

Charlie had glamoured himself mid-apparition, so when he walked up to the doors of Malfoy Manor he was in full "Wesley" mode. As he strode confidently to the room where the Dark Lord was he realized he was the only one headed that way. So a one on one meeting, lovely. As he reached the door however Snape walked out. Well at least now he knew what he was being called for. He ignored Snape and shut the door behind him before turning and dropping to one knee. "You called for me My Lord?" he kept his head lowered until the Dark Lord spoke. "Yes, I wanted a repotr of why they had **you** escort Miss Granger.

Inwardly he cringed. "My lord I asked to escort her. I know she is the brains of their little trio and thought to corrupt her. She is extremely underestimated and under-appreciated by the Potter boy and the rest of the order. I thought that maybe I could exploit that so I've invited her to stay with me this summer."

He inwardly sighed with relief when an evil grin crossed the Dark Lord's face, "What an excellent idea. However! The next time you have such an idea discuss it with me first or there **will** be a punishment. You're dismissed."

He strode out of the manner and once outside of the gate he went to disapparate directly into his aprtment but couldn't. "Clever witch." Instead he apparated out side the door and dropped his own wards.

 **A/N I know there wasn't much interaction between Charlie and Hermione this chapter. Don't worry its coming I promise. Anyway that's all till next time. Cya.**


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N So good news everyone! The mom and three of the puppies are fine and dandy now. I lost two to it but it could have been so much more. I mourn the two I lost still but I'm doing okay. They rest are back to 100% though. However my great aunt just died to night at around seven. The family was told around noon today that she only had 48 hours left. She died in less than 8. I wasn't very close to my great aunt, but I am close to my Nana and she is obviously upset about losing a sister. While I will probably still find time to write this next week I don't know if it will be enough time to finish a chapter we'll just have to see. If not I apologize now. Okay back to the story note. So I know there is this whole idea that Hermione can't cook at all I'm not sure if that is canon or fanon, I couldn't find anything, but for this story at least she can cook. You'll learn how she learned to in this chapter. And there will be more backstory of hers to come later on because her "heritage" in this story is going to be important. For this story her mother's side of the family is Italian and she is half Italian. I understand that isn't canon but this is a fanfiction and there is a point to it. It will become important as the story progresses. I promise. Any-who that's all for this note. Hope you like reading as much as I like writing!**

Hermione felt when Charlie's wards dropped and quickly reglamoured herself to her earlier disguise. As she peaked out the door she sighed in relief and dropped her own wards. As Charlie entered she canceled the glamours.

Charlie's jaw dropped when he entered and saw Hermione's hair and eyes changing colors. It was shocking enough that she could have passed for his sister before they dropped. But, as his eyes rolled over her outfit his mouth stayed open. "Hermione, Uh..." He clamped his mouth shut before he could start stuttering like an idiot. She looked amazing. So amazing in fact, that he had to shift how he was standing.

Hermione's relief quickly turned into malevolent pleasure when she saw Charlie's reaction and how he shifted his stance. "Problems Charlie?" The smirk that crossed her face was both seductive and dangerous. Everyone as school thought her a virgin. Well, almost everyone. Ther was one person who knew better. One ridiculously intelligent slytherin. One Mr. Theodore Nott. They weren't in a relationship or anything but they had been study and fuck buddies for two years now. She hadn't done anything with him since September though. Once she'd hit maturity it felt wrong. Charlie though? He could be fun. All these thoughts had happened in less than a second and her eyes shifted to a playfully seductive look.

Charlie looked at her face having to look up from her chest to do so. He gulped and then cleared his throat. Even then all he could do was shake his head. Her smirk widened as she stepped closer to him. "No? Because, I think you do." She had closed the distance while she talked. As she finished speaking she put one hand gently on his chest and trailed her fingers down towards his stomach.

Something in him seemed to snap and her eyes sparkled when he grabbed her wrist. "Don't tease me witch." He twisted her arm behind her and used it as leverage to press her up against him. "If you wanted to feel my reaction all you had to do was ask." He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You're playing with someone who's around dragon fire daily. Be careful lest you be the one burned, love." He nipped her ear lobe and her intake of breath was enough of a victory. He released her writs and smirked when she quickly took a step back. Ah so she was used to being in control. Oh well, he didn't do submissive. Best she found out now. He couldn't help himself, as her earlier words left his lips. "Problems Love?" Hermione quickly shook her head and if it hadn't been for the blatant lust he saw in her eyes, he might've worried he'd frightened her. As it was however he just smirked wider. "Time for the tour ya?" His eyes flickered with mischievousness. He absolutely had no plans to act on his lust this early. He might've lied to the Dark Lord as to why he wanted her. But, he did want her. It just wasn't going to be a one time thing. He had a feeling she was going to be addicting.

Hermione just barely stopped herself from pouting at his deliberate change of subject. if that's how he wanted to play, fine. It was war. And nobody was better at war than she was. "That'd be nice. I assume you didn't mean for me to sleep on the couch. If you did, I'm afraid you'll be forking over your bed. Either in totality or only in part is your choice of course.

She batted her eyes innocently and he busted out laughing. "No Hermione, I didn't expect you to sleep on the couch. I have a spare bedroom." He picked up her school trunk. "Come on then, I'll show you around." He turned around at that and led her down a short hallway. He pointed out the kitchen and bathroom before opening up a door to a room with a gigantic bed, with black and purple bedding, in it. There was a cherry wood bedside table next to it. It also had empty cherry wood book cases along one wall with a matching armoire in between two of them. Another wall had sliding mirror doors that were open to reveal a closet. The other two walls were painted royal purple, the ceiling was enchanted similar to Hogwarts and showed the sky outside, without mimicking the weather however. All in all the room was absolutely beautiful.

Hermione was stunned silent for a moment. "This is mine?"

He smiled at the awe in her voice, but it wasn't a mocking smile. It was one of pride. "Do you like it?" She nodded easily and he led her inside sitting her trunk by the closet. I'll let you get settled. It's almost dinner time, after which is an order meeting, where I get yo lie to everyone and tell them I dropped you off.

That isn't a problem is it? If so I can always go stay at my parent's like I originally planned."

He immediately shook his head. "Do you honestly think that if I had a problem with lying to the order that I'd be a death eater? She figured that was a fair point and shrugged. "Hermione I knew when I invited you to stay with me I was going to have to lie about it. Now, what do you want for dinner?"

Hermione smiled, "I'll cook. Do you like italian?" When he nodded she squealed happily. "Great!" When she didn't further elaborate he just shrugged. Hermione found her way into the kitchen and chased Charlie off telling him to go do something. It might've been his kitchen but she was cooking which made it hers for the time being and she didn't like people around when she cooked. She found all the ingredients she needed for Osso Buco and risotto. Her Nonna had taught her how to make them.

Two and a half hours later dinner was served. Charlie wasn't sure what he was expecting but when he set at the table his eyes bulged. As he took his first bite he couldn't help the moan of delight that escaped his lips. "Hermione this is amazing!

She blushed slightly at the praise, "Thank you Charlie, my Nonna taught me as a kid before she passed away. She was full Italian and thought it was important I learn to cook and speak through her culture."

"She must have been an amazing cook then." Just as they finished eating Charlie's wand started to buzz. "I'm sorry to eat and run Hermione, but that's my alarm for the order meeting."

Hermione shooed him off. "No trace remember? Dishes are easy. Go, before you are late and they get suspicious." He nodded at her, stood up, and disapparated. She quickly cast a cleansing charm on the dishes before heading back to her bedroom to unpack.


	8. chapter 7

**A/n: So i did get a full chapter in. Yay persistance! So this is kind of a boring chapter but they can't all be steamy or actiony. This isn't a pointless chapter though I promise. Anyway I actually have the next chapter finished to so next week is all set too! Yay. So not much to say this week but as always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing.**

Charlie stood in the entry way of Grimauld place for a few seconds. He used the time to fortify his occlumency shield. No one in the order, not even his parents, knew he was a natural occlumens. After pushing his memories of his real day out of his head he imagined seeing Hermione home and then apartment looking.

It was easy for him. He didn't brag about his skills in occlumency. He might be a lion, but being around snakes all the time gave him a new respect for secrets and self preservation. Not that he hadn't always appreciated them in some way. Look at who his younger brothers were. He was the proud owner of 30 percent of the twins' business. He shared any profits they made in return for keeping mum off their back. For being just barely 17 they really did make quite a killing.

As he walked into the kitchen he pasted a smile on his face. It was easy enough to do so. He really did love his family. He was just sick of being coddled. What 20 year old wanted their Mum fawning over them. He inwardly sighed as his mother rushed over to him. "Charlie you aren't eating enough. You're too skinny!" He had to stop himsrelf from rolling his eyes. He wasn't anywhere near being the anorexic his mother would have everyone believe. "Come on we'll get some food in you." He didn't bother arguing his Mum was the queen of crocodile tears and false guilt. He just followed her to the table and sat down. It wasn't even a full minute before a plate, piled ridiculously full, was sat down in front of him. "Now you eat up while we wait for everyone else to arrive."

Again he didn't bother arguing, despite being full from Hermione's dinner. He started eating a little and covertly shrinking the majority. He also cast stasis spells on it to keep it fresh. He remembered Hermione had a familiar he hadn't seen yet. He would have to ask her about it and make sure she knew it was welcome at the apartment. As the last missing order member entered the house, Tonks, he finished shrinking the food. Even if she hadn't been the only one left missing, it was fairly obvious from the several crashes immediately following the door closing. He sighed softly as everyone went rushing to make sure she was ok. She really over-did the clumsiness act sometimes.

He, unlike the rest of the order, knew that her clumsiness was all faked. Hell, he'd been the one to come up with the idea. Being a metamorphmagus was dangerous. Her ability to change herself into anyone and any animal made her desirable for all the wrong reasons. If she were clumsy however it made her infinitely less so. After all if she was extremely clumsy she might blunder something important. It worked even the order members didn't much like sending her in on any missions other than recon. Using her ability to their advantage. It frustrated him greatly. She was one of his best friends. The fact that the order didn't trust her upset him.

He supposed it was actually working however since The Dark Lord thought nothing of her from the memories he'd seen of her in his mind. Which was a good thing for now. Hermione knowing he was a death eater was bad enough. He didn't know what exactly he would have done had he been ordered to bring Tonks in. However since all he saw was clutzy he was staying far away from her. It was pretty much the perfect disguise. Tonks would never willingly join the Dark Lord considering her father was muggle-born. He was more than happy to keep his two worlds seperated for now. He didn't doubt that eventually that would no longer be a possibility but he hoped that was far into the future.

As Tonks and the rest of the order filed back into the kitchen he just remained seated. The meeting would begin any moment. Dumbledore had already taken his standing post at the head of the table. Snape was somewhere in the back corner behind him. He had developed a sort of sixth sense when it came to the potions master. He wasn't sure exactly who he was truly loyal too and in case it was the order he avoided him as much as possible. As both Charlie and Wesley. He mentally shuddered at the name. He really hated that name.

Sure enough the moment everyone had taken seats that were going to Dumbledore spoke up, "So since all of our members are here tonight I take it there wasn't a problem with any of the escorts?" He looked pointedly at Charlie since Harry was upstairs and his Mum and Dad would have been hysterical if they hadn't gotten Ron home safely.

Charlie nodded, "Dropped Hermione off at her parents house. She said they had plans to go visit her family in Italy during the break so they should be safely out of the country by tomorrow. " He pulled the fake memory to the front of his mind just in case. Albus had a bad habit of invading minds with Legilimency without warning. Plus if he was talking about it logic has he should be thinking about it as well.

Dumbledore just nodded, "Good. Now we have intel from our spy that Voldemort has been looking into recruiting students. As you might have guessed it is vital that we keep this from happening. We must not bring the school aged children into this war." Charlie had to fight a snarl at that. Harry was in this war like it or not. Especially now that the prophacy was out. Keeping Harry, the twins, Ron, and Hermione out of the loop was a mistake. One he knew Albus was fully aware of making. He didn't know what his play was but it irritated him that his brother would be going into this year blind. Maybe he could fix that by talking to Hermione. He'd have to work with her on occlumency first of course.

Instead of physically reacting in his anger however he counted to ten in his head. It didn't do much but it calmed him enough to prevent him from attacking Dumbledore. As the meeting continued on to things that didn't concern him any further he tuned out. He was whistling in his head when everyone stood up to get ready to leave. He looked over at his mother, "Hey mum can I stop by and say hi to Ginny before I head back?" He purposefully left off head back where because if he said hotel or apartment his mother would want him to stay at The Burrow and he didn't want that.

Molly looked at Charlie like he'd lost his mind, "Of course you can Charlie. She'd be glad to see you." There was the look he knew the guilt trip was coming. "She doesn't get to much with you being off on that dragon reserve in romania you know." Yep, there it was. He fought the urge to sigh in exasperation.

"I know Mum but I like it over there. Besides Dumbledore needs me over there to recruit foreign wizards remember?" He was smirking in his head. The bit about reminding her that he was doing it for the order to always got her to drop the subject. "Anyway I'm gonna go ahead and see Gin, I know you have to get Ron from upstairs and everything. I'll see you at home." After he purposefully said that last bit he walked outside and disapparated.

At the Burrow Charlie relaxed and walked through the family wards with ease. "Gin you still up?" He called out from the end of the field. If she was he knew she'd be watching anyway. The answer came in a red blur tackling him to the ground. He laughed, "Ack Gin take it easy you'll kill me."

"Charlie you big oaf! I haven't seen you in months!" He smiled and started tickling her. She squealed, "Ch...Charlie! Charlie...Stop!" He laughed and let her go. She got off of him and let him up. They both started walking up towards the house. "So not that I'm not happy to see you but what are you doing here?"

He smiled down at his little sister. He'd been teaching her occlumency since she was old enough to talk. "Gin I have to tell you something but you have to promise to not tell Mum and Dad or anyone else ok. And I mean anyone." Gin just looked at him like he was an idiot. If he wanted it kept secret she would and he knew that. "I've got an apartment in London..."

That was all he got out before a squeal made his ears ring. "Oh you do! Charlie that's great!" Then she frowned for a minute, "Wait why don't you want anyone to know about it?"

He looked sheepish for a moment, "Well if Mum found out I was in an apartment she'd guilt me home and I kind of have a house guest right now and she wouldn't..."

He was cut off again with another squeal. "You've got a girl staying with you?!" All he could think was, 'Oops.' "Who is she, do I know her, has Mum met her before?" With the sudden influx of questions he had to laugh.

"Gin calm down! I can't tell you who she is right yet. I don't know that anything will come of it." Ok so that was a small fib, if he had his way something was definitely going to come of it but she didn't need to know that yet. "And, if nothing does come of it I don't want her to feel like the family will hate her for no reason. So I'm not answering any of those questions. You know how Mum is, if something didn't work out she would black list the woman."

Ginny nodded to concede the point, it was true after all. "Fair enough. I suppose. So what'd you want to come here for?"

He smiled, "I wanted to let you know I'm in London in case you need a get away. I know how much Ron and the twins get on your nerves. I know you can keep a secret so if you do come over and find out who she is I know I can trust you. I gotta go now though Gin before Mum and Dad get back. I'll see you again soon though ok?" Ginny nodded and he smiled and he apparated back to his apartment.


	9. Chapter 8

**A/N Hey guys not much to say this week. Except everyone should thank the ladies in the DEE writers compartment because without the company and the writing races last week I most likely wouldn't have this chapter. Anyway that's all, soo without further ado. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing.**

Hermione was going through her trunks one by one after Charlie left. She had already un-shrank all her books and put them on the shelves. She was currently ending the transfigurations she had put on her "school clothes" It wasn't done with a simple "finite" she wasn't stupid after all. It actually had a whole process that was similar to the permanent transfigurations. However since she hadn't wanted to buy two separate wardrobes since some of her real clothes were expensive she had come up with a way to make them removable.

As she undid each item she put it either in the dresser or the closet depending on what it was. She had a system for it of course but she didn't want to have to explain it to anyone else. Some shirts went in the closet some of them went in the dresser. She knew which was which but most people couldn't tell the difference. It was rather simple really it depended on the fabrics. Once she'd finished with her clothes she finished emptying her chest and pushed it to the end of the bed. Her shoes stayed in the trunk. She didn't have a lot only 10 pairs she'd down sized when she found out she could change their color on her own. That small of a charm was easily done wandlessly so even when she hadn't been of age yet she hadn't been called out on her use of underage magic.

She pulled out a night shirt. Well, she wore it as a night shirt, but really it was just a quidditch jersey she had stolen from Krum. She'd made it a bit bigger than it already was and it came down to her knees. She might not like quidditch but the jerseys were ridiculously comfortable. She'd stolen one off of Harry too. She refused to where one of Ron's however. She didn't want him to consider it a "brand" and with how he thought, it would be like staking a claim on her. "Eugh." She shuddered at the thought. Once upon a time she had had a crush on Ron. In like, first and second year. When he hadn't grown up at all by third year she'd lost interest. When he tried to use Lavender to make her jealous in fourth year, well that was just the icing on the cake. She wanted someone mature. Not to mention intelligent. Someone rather like Charlie if she thought about it.

Thinking about Charlie made her smirk. He had no idea the dragon he had let out when he had teased her earlier. She grinned wickedly as she thought about her idea for in the morning. She was slightly tired after all the magic of undoing clothes. She had to make it complicated so no one would figure it out, but if she undid it all at once it took a toll on her. Deciding to take a shower in the bathroom Charlie had pointed out earlier, she accioed a towel and cloth and went in. She didn't bother bringing her clothes in with her she didn't expect him back any time soon. She wasn't sure how long order meetings usually took but surely she had time to take a shower.

As she stepped under the water she sighed in bliss. The heat on her muscles felt wonderful. It was heavenly. She ended up staying in longer than she intended and was singing when she felt the wards shift again. She quickly went silent and reached for her wand. She put the towel around her cast a sticking charm on it so it wouldn't fall if she had to fight and stepped out of the bathroom wand raised. What she saw caused her to blush. Charlie was standing just inside the door pulling his shirt off. He had apparently been intending to take a shower himself. She went to turn around and split for her room when he got the shirt off and turned around.

What he saw when he went to head to the shower made him smirk, "Planning on killing me in a towel Hermione?"

She blushed a little bit more before steeling herself and closing off her emotions. "I was in the shower when the wards shifted. I didn't know it was you. You can hardly accuse me of being unprepared at least."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow, "Oh and what were happen if I were to do, this?" He cast a wandless "finite" and the towel started to fall. She squealed and grabbed at the towel, dropping her wand in the process. His smirk widened as he stalked her and backed her up against the wall catching the hand that wasn't holding the towel closed and pinned it above her head. "It would seem, that you aren't as prepared as you think. If i'd been a death eater set on your defeat and you'd done the same you would have easily been over come. As it is you were over come in a different way." He leaned into her and trailed his nose along her neck. "You smell good. I wonder if that's your soap, or if its you." He nipped her neck gently before forcing himself to let her arm go and step back. "If I didn't have designs on a shower myself you might find yourself not even able to hold that towel. Alas, I do want a shower. So I'll see you later."

Hermione huffed as she finally reclaimed the ability to think. He'd been in the shower for about three minutes before she even moved. She grabbed her wand off the floor and headed back into her room. She groaned as she saw herself in the mirror. She was still blushing. "Ugh I don't even know why he affects me like that. It's not like i'm a virgin damn it. Its like I lose all control around him." She sighed in irritation and dried her hair with her wand. She towel dried the rest of her body not failing to notice that her nipples were stiff. She growled in frustration. She pulled on a pair of silk bikini bottoms and pulled the shirt over her head. She was still grumbling to herself about, "arrogant dragon tamers and men who thought they were so hot." when she walked into the kitchen for a snack.

She looked around for something that sounded good. She didn't want to use any more magic, she was already rather tired. She was reaching for a package of chips when he walked in. He pressed up against her back to reach them and hand them to her. She stiffened slightly when she felt him up against her but relaxed when he handed her the bag.

He'd walked in hearing her grumble and couldn't help the smirk. When he felt her stiffen he worried maybe he'd taken this whole thing to far. He stepped back and was going to apologize when she spoke up, "It wasn't about you, you know. Whenever Ron or Harry help me reach something they lord it over me about how short I am. I'm extremely defensive about my height and they use it to pick on me. Its an automatic reaction whenever someone hands me something now. I always expect them to make fun of me."

She didn't look at him while she was explaining. After she finished speaking he turned her around. When she refused to look up at him he lifted her chin. "Hermione I won't ever make fun of you for something like that. I might tease you, god knows its fun to with your reactions, but I would never make fun of you. My little brother is an idiot. And if he can't find the advantages of having a shorter woman, then he must not be any good in bed."

Hermione smirked at that. "He's probably rubbish," when Charlie laughed she joined in. Then noticing he was distracted she jumped at him. He caught her of course but she used it to her advantage by pressing her face against his neck. "And what exactly, are those," she licked the spot right behind his ear, "advantages?"

Charlie shivered in pleasure as she licked that spot. His mind went temporarily blank. "Er.."

Hermione giggled and just as suddenly as she jumped at him she was back on the floor. "Good night Charlie thanks for the snack." Without another word she walked out of the kitchen and took off into her room.

"Good night..." He went to tell her goodnight when he finally snapped out of it except she was already gone. With a sigh he walked down the hall into his room. He took off the shirt he'd hastily thrown on and pulled off the lounge pants as well. He slid under the covers in his boxers. A wandless 'nox' made his candles go out and he quickly fell asleep.

Back in her room Hermione was just sliding under the covers. "Score: Charlie: 2 Hermione: 1" She smiled. Tomorrow the real war would begin.


	10. Chapter 9

**A/n Hey guys, so as you obviously know Wednesday is Haloween. It is also supposed to rain in my state. So we've been taking our mini-me to every trunk-or-treat even we can. As there are a couple tomorrow when I usually post you get an early chapter. Yay. Happy All Hallows Eve. Merry Samhain. Happy Halloween. If there are any clowns out there happy Hallowicked. Anyway enjoy the holiday, if you have mini-you's I hope they get lots of candy! If you are going to parties have fun. Oh and above all, stay safe y'all. Anyway that's all for this week. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.** **  
**

Hermione was up at five like she usually was. From the sound of silence she was the first one awake. Perfect for what she planned on. She took off her night clothes and pulled on a matching black and purple lace thong and bra set. Pulling on a pair of her skin-tight black jeans she debated on tops for only a moment before settling on one she had made herself. It was a shirt with a lip bite on it and she'd added "lips of an angel" to it. It was another mid-driff shirt but it was a spaghetti-strap. She slipped on her studded heels to go with it. She pulled her hair up into a pony-tail. She looked at her self in the mirror on the closet and couldn't help the smirk. She looked good and she knew it.

She wasn't sure what time Charlie usually got up so she silenced her heels, tucked her wand in to her pony-tail and slid silently out her door and into the kitchen. She looked around trying to figure out what to make for breakfast. She decided to make Zeppole. She had the ingredients and even the ingredients for a nice chocolate sauce to go with them. She also threw on some bacon, sausage, and eggs. Just for good measure. Dragon tamers probably needed a lot of protein right? She wasn't sure but she assumed they did.

She smiled to herself as she cooked, it was nice. Whenever she got a chance to cook she thought of her Nonna. She started humming while she cooked. She didn't realize it but she was humming a lullaby. She was glad she was good at multi-tasking with all she had decided to make. She finished the eggs, sausage, and bacon first, casting stasis charms to keep them warm. Next to finish was the chocolate sauce that she also charmed. Finally she finished the Zeppole and found some powdered sugar she sprinkled over them before also charming them. She levitated everything on to the table and cast the 'tempus' charm to find out what time it was. It was only 6. She thought she probably had at least another hour before Charlie woke up.

Deciding to make the most of it she headed into the front room and slipped off her shoes. She accioed a comb from her room and transfigured it into a pull up bar. After putting a sticking charm on it and a silencing ward on the room she started her workout for the day. After doing 25 pull-ups she retransfigured it. The bar was now longer and stood out further from the wall. She then did temporary transfiguration on her jeans to make them soft shorts that barely went to her mid thigh. Pulling her shirt off and setting it aside with her shoes she then returned to the bar. She swung and flipped herself up so her knees were hooked. She was in the middle of doing sit ups that way when Charlie walked out of his bedroom.

Rather than panicking and dropping down to cover herself she continued to do her workout. She had to bite back a smirk as he stood there stunned.

Charlie had woken up only slightly earlier than usual. He was usually up no later than seven but it was six thirty now. Instead of going back to sleep, he decided to get up. He didn't know what time Hermione liked to get up on breaks but he knew from fourth year she liked to be the first one up on school days. He put on a pair of jeans and ignoring the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt walked out of his room and down the hall. He didn't hear anything until he got closer to the living room. As he got closer he felt a ward ripple over him. Ah she had put up a silencing ward. When he stepped into the living room fully he stopped. Hermione was half naked doing ridiculously hard sit ups. He managed to clench his jaw before it dropped. Hermione was half naked. Exercising in his living room. Hermione was half naked.

He mentally slapped himself. He needed to stop coming back to that statement. He watched as the muscles in her stomach rippled as she controlled her decent. Watched the way the muscles in her back danced as she ascended. He was struck dumb at the beauty of it all. He forcefully shook his head, trying to snap himself out of it. "Uhm." He stopped talking for a second. Good lord, who started a sentence with uhm. He sounded like a star struck idiot. "Good morning Hermione."

Hermione bit back a giggle. She finished her workout and on the last time up flipped herself over the bar, let her legs fall, and landed on her feet. "Morning Charlie. If you'll give me a minute, breakfast is ready. I need to clean up real quick." Charlie just nodded. Just telling her good morning had been hard enough when she looked like that.

Taking that as assent she grabbed her shirt and shoes and jogged down the hall to the bathroom. A quick two minute shower later and she was dressed. A quick finite turned the shorts back into jeans. As she went down the hall she didn't hear anything and she wasn't sure if that was good or not. When she walked into the living room a thrill went through her spine. Charlie was using the bar she hadn't untransfigured to do pull ups. His back rippled and she allowed herself a moment of appreciation before clearing her throat. "Charlie, are you ready for breakfast?"

Charlie had heard when the shower went off and figured two could play her game. He started doing pull-ups the moment it had shut off. He knew when she had stepped into the room could feel it when his own silencing ward rippled. The fact that she didn't speak up immediately made him smirk. Dropping down and turning around he hid the smirk behind a genuine smile. "Sure I am, hope you cooked up a lot. I'm starving."

Hermione smiled back at him, "You'll just have to come into the kitchen and find out won't you?" Hermione asked. She hadn't added his shock to the tally as it was entirely accidental on her part. She was only going to count things that she had done on purpose. The real tally would come on his reaction to her ass in these jeans. As she turned around and practically pounced down the hall she heard him gulp. She grinned wickedly. New tally. Hermione 2, Charlie 2.


	11. Chapter 10

**A/n: Not much to say this week loves. Just know some of the action will be starting soon. If anyone knows the history between the Prewett's and Dolohov be looking forward to that confrontation. It's finally coming. Probably in the next few chapters. Anyway, as always, I hope you love reading as much as I love writing!  
**

They had sat down to breakfast, Hermione a smirk on her face, and Charlie thrilled and impressed at the amount of food. He had piled his plate with some of everything. He'd complimented her cooking again and that was that.

After breakfast, they'd gone their separate ways. Charlie had gone to work at the mini-dragon reserve that he was working at while here in England and Hermione had headed to the muggle hairdresser. While she was staying with Charlie she'd had an idea. The glamours were to easy to cancel so she was going to get her hair dyed. She'd decided to keep up the idea of being Charlie's cousin. Which actually led her to another idea.

When she got to the hairdresser she'd picked out a shade of bright red. She was going to be playing the daughter of Fabian after all. She'd also had them chemically straighten her hair. Her fake mother Elmira Fawley had always had beautifully straight hair. She'd watched in the mirror as every bit of her true parentage except her eyes disappeared under the guise of who she would become for the next several months. The fact that she was now 17 rather than Harry and Ron's 16 lend credence to her story. She refused to allow herself to cry. It would be a weakness, one she couldn't afford anymore. Her parents were safe, she, however, was not. And wouldn't be, not for quite a while anyway.

After her hair was done she walked down to a specialty shop that dealt in colored contacts capable of covering any eye color. The colors she needed wouldn't generally cover brown eyes. She stepped inside and looked for a gray that was flecked with green. It would be the perfect marriage between her two fake parents. When she finally found the perfect pair she bought them and instantly put them in. No point in prolonging the inevitable. She found a mirror and looked at her reflection. The only thing she recognized was her clothes and no one except Charlie would recognize them for Hermione's. She forced a smile on her face and waved at the man on her way out.

She had one last thing to do. She pulled her witches paperwork out of the pocket of her jeans. What she was about to do was illegal in so many ways. She sighed and shook her head, sometimes breaking the rules was necessary. She stepped into an alley and looked around with a twist she disapparated. She was in front of the building that housed the only international floo that didn't ask any questions. She stepped in with purpose looking for all the world like she belonged there and was not to be questioned. As she called out the words "Cosa Nostra" she could feel all eyes swivel towards her. She ignored it. She wouldn't be coming back that way anyway.

As she stepped out of the fireplace and into the heart of one of the Italian Mafia's main holdings she placed another false smile on. "I'm here to see Matteo. He should be expecting me."

There was a few seconds pause and then the sound of someone scrambling could be heard. Not even five minutes later A wizard clad in a muggle suit walked out, "Ah Miss Fawley a pleasure to see you again. I trust you have the required items this time?"

Hermione fought a grimace. She loathed this man but he was a necessity to her cause. "Matteo, of course, I do. I trust that it won't take you more than a week to get my documents ready?" Hermione handed over her paperwork and the golden galleons hammered so that nothing was recognizable. She was paying him in gold that could be used in either world.

Matteo smiled. "Shouldn't even take that long Miss Fawley, you are an Important person. Your request will be put at the very front of the line. It shouldn't take more than three days to complete it to your satisfaction."

Hermione nodded and turned on her heel. Without another word, she walked out of the building. She hoped that they would be able to do an impressive job on the forged paperwork especially since she didn't even have any newt paperwork for them to base it off of. She needed it to be able to trick not only the ministry but also the goblins. She groaned. At least she had a way to mask and change her magical signature. For all intents and purposes while she wasn't at school Hermione Jean Granger would simply disappear and in her place would be one Elvira Hesper Fawley-Prewett. She had plans, and sadly Hermione Granger couldn't accomplish them.

She changed her magical signature with the spell she'd created and stepped into another alley. With a twist, she disapparated again. This time to the wizarding side of Italy. She needed to buy wizarding robes. When she was out and about, wearing muggle clothes wouldn't be an option. She stepped inside the seamstress's shop. "Mrs. Corsetti?" She grimaced at her own voice. She would have to work on her 'pureblood princess' voice. All she had to do was mimic Daphne or Pansy it shouldn't be that hard.

A voice came from the back, " One-minute dear, I'll be right there." Hermione sat patiently in one of the waiting chairs. A few moments later the woman came in. "What do you need dear?"

Hermione smiled beatifically, "I'd like a full wardrobe, please. I'll need formal dress robes, as well as good quality everyday robes. I'll need a little bit of everything, and I assure you, that you know much more about fashion than I do, so I will trust your judgment on whatever else you think a young heiress would need. And the color scheme and everything else I leave entirely in your capable hands."

The seamstress didn't even bat an eye, "That will cost a pretty penny I trust you can pay for it?"

Hermione nodded, "That won't be a problem. I'll be back in two weeks to pick it all up. I'll pay for it all then." The seamstress just nodded and started measuring her. After she was done she shooed Hermione out the door. With one last wistful look around the country she missed more than anything, she apparated back into her bedroom in Charlie's apartment. She checked the time and it read 2:30pm. Thank goodness. She had time for a nap. And with that last thought she collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N I know, I know, its another super late chapter. I'm sorry. But it's here and it's still technically Tuesday, so I made the deadline, if only barely. Anyway, these next few weeks are going to be hectic. I should have time to write but I'm not going to guarantee it. Thanksgiving is close at hand and we have a crap load to do before then. The year is winding down but all the things I have to do are winding up. There's decorating to do, cocoa and cookies to make, (we have to practice our new recipes don't we?) Anyway needless to say there may or may not be a chapter next week. If not I will have had time to sit down the week after. This is why I do short chapters. I know a thousand words doesn't seem like much but this is between chasing after a two-year-old (my niece) and a three-year-old (my son) daily. Even when I sit down to write I'm either so tired it turns into gibberish or I'm interrupted every two sentences and as any writer will tell you interruptions mess with your flow and chase away the muses. Anyway I'm done with the excuses so as ever, I hope you love reading as much as I love writing.**

Hermione woke up groggy for two seconds before her brain registered that someone was standing by her bed. In less than five seconds she was crouched in a defensive position with her wand at the intruder's neck.

...

Charlie had come home and hadn't seen Hermione. Naturally worried, or so he told himself, he crept into her bedroom. The next thing he knew she was awake and he had a wand at his throat. He froze. "Hermione, it's me. It's just Charlie." He waited for her to finally recognize him before taking a step back. "Geez, woman. The next time I tease you about being unprepared, remind me of this moment."

It took him a moment after the shock of being attacked, to realized her change in appearance, "Holy shit Hermione. What the hell did you do today?"

Hermione had just removed her wand when he finally mentioned her new look. She cringed at the tone of his voice. "Er... I made a couple of changes. I..." She choked on her words she couldn't lie to him. "I'm making plans Charlie. I'm sick of being ignored in this war. I'm going to do something about it."

Charlie thought about it for a moment. He wasn't sure what was stopping him from marching her to order headquarters and informing them to keep a close eye on her, other than the fact that he wanted her and knew that would kill any chance he had. He sighed, "What plans?" He couldn't help but notice the face Hermione made. Well, this wasn't going to be good.

...

The moment the question was out of his mouth Hermione cringed. Damn. She was really hoping he wouldn't ask that. "I'm going to infiltrate the Death Eaters as Elvira Hesper Prewett-Fowley, your cousin."

Charlie's face barely changed. She wasn't sure whether or not that was a good thing. "And then what? Especially considering one of the main death-eaters murdered your 'father?"

Hermione cringed harder this time. "I'm going to call out Dolohov, defeat him in an honor duel. Collect my 'honor debt' and he is going to join my side and take down both corrupt factions."

Charlie looked at her with a raised eyebrow, "Both factions?"

Hermione made an 'oh shit' face. She really hadn't meant to say that much. "Er, the Order is just as biased against Muggle-borns and half-bloods. Look at how they treat Snape, he is their spy and, they don't trust him or listen to him at all. Look at how they treat Harry. They don't tell him ANYTHING. Look at how they treat me. I'm one of the most logical minds in the group and they refuse to listen to me or even let me join because I'm not of age. The point that I actually am is beside the point. I've kept Harry alive EVERY year since first year. No one even pays attention to me. All the credit goes to Ron or Harry. I'm so sick of the injustice Charlie. You being a pure-blood wouldn't see it unless you look for it. But look at how they treat Tonks. You and I both know she is faking being clumsy but they don't look any closer because she is a half-blood they EXPECT her to be weaker somehow."

Charlie looked at Hermione shocked, "Wait, how did you know that Tonks is faking. I'm the one who came up with the idea to keep her from being used as a tool."

Hermione blushed, "Oh, uhm. Well... Ok fine, I observe and she never fucks up any of her missions and in the ministry battle, she was one of the best duelists. You can't be clumsy and duel well. It just didn't add up. Plus like I said she never fucks up on her missions. With her clumsiness, she should screw up at least once in a while, but she doesn't."

Charlie nodded in concession, he would have to give her a heads up, "And what do you plan to do with just you and Dolohov against the world?" Hermione kind of shrugged, she really hadn't gotten that far yet. She wasn't stupid, she knew she would need more than Dolohov at her side, but how and who, she'd yet to come up with. She had hoped maybe Snape would jump on board and so far he seemed willing. She was hoping to bring at least Harry to her side as well. She wasn't really sure about anyone else though. She needed people she could count on to be loyal whether by force, Dolohov, or by choice, everyone else.

Charlie sighed, "Well you might as well count me in on this little misadventure. Things are gonna be bad enough if the order ever finds out I'm a Death Eater so I'll at least have you to fall back on. Plus while I love getting to blow up bridges and houses and some other things," He cut off there because she really didn't need to know how much he enjoyed torturing Aurors in disguise, "some of the other aspects of being a Death Eater aren't all that appealing."

Hermione's jaw dropped, "Wait. What? You're joining a group that doesn't even technically exist yet based on the very limited plans I've just told you about?" Hermione looked at him incredulously. Was there a catch or something? "What's the catch?"

Charlie chuckled, "No catch, you are an intelligent witch and you are right. Both sides are biased, if admittedly in extremely different ways. Tonks is my best friend and I get sick of watching the way the order treats her. So count her in too. She'll be thrilled she's always loved espionage." Hermione giggled at that, Tonks did seem the type. "Besides you'll need my help getting an introduction to the Death Eaters." Hermione just shrugged. She really hadn't figured out how she was going to approach them, this solved that problem nicely. "Now come on no more discussing plans for destroying the two world orders as we know it. It's time for dinner. Let's order takeout tonight. I'm too hungry to wait. We will talk more after." So he ordered Chinese and they sat down to eat.


	13. Chapter 12

**A/n: So this chapter is going to be a day early. Like I said last time there is holiday stuff I have to do. Luckily I did find some uninterrupted time to write. So, yay. I don't do this enough, but for all of you who comment, thank you. Seriously you guys are awesome. I do read them, honest I do. Anyway, for those excited for the duel, I promise it's coming up. I think probably in the next few chapters. For those looking for more Charlie and Hermione stuff. It's going to start getting more frequent and more intense soon. For those looking for some of the darker stuff. Trust me it's coming too. I said this was going to be a dark Charmione and evidence of that will be coming up pretty quickly actually. Anway before this author note gets tedious I'll just say thank you again, reviewers. And with that, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing!  
**

As it turned out they didn't discuss anything after dinner either. Hermione wasn't sure if that Charlie trying to reign in his emotions about it, or if he was coming up with ideas, or what, but she let it go for the night. The next morning she was up like usual. She'd dressed in a pair of black leggings and sports bra and was in the middle of her exercise routine when Charlie came in with an odd look on his face. She raised an eyebrow in query wondering what the face was about.

It took Charlie a minute to speak. It was first thing in the morning, he hadn't had his tea yet, and he'd been up half the night wondering about how they were going to pull this off. "Hermione, you know that the Death Eaters aren't just going to believe that there was a long-lost Prewett daughter, let alone one who believes in their way of thinking." Hermione had to resist the urge to say 'duh'. She must not have kept the look off her face however because the next moment Charlie was frowning again. "You have a plan."

Hermione just barely managed to keep from rolling her eyes. "I'm having Italian paperwork made. A birth certificate as well as Newt and Owl scores, a registration at the Italian ministry. And some other things." Charlie looked about to ask, "Unless you really want to know, which you don't, I wouldn't ask." Charlie immediately nodded. He didn't need to know how much danger she put herself in when he was already envisioning the danger she would be in. She tried to feel contrite about the brush off but couldn't. This was her life and she was going to live it how she felt it should be. Or die doing so at least. "Anyway, I'll be going to get the paperwork in two days. Until then I've not really got anything to do." And just as she said that a raven pecked on the window. "Or at least I didn't."

Charlie raised an eyebrow, unknowingly mimicking the bird's owner. "Oh, and how do you know what's in that letter without even letting the bird in?"

Hermione couldn't help the retort, she really did try to contain it. "Magic." She tried to deadpan it but ended up giggling. She would have to work on that. "Honestly it's simple. I know who it belongs to, and said owner would only be sending me mail about one thing." Charlie simply gave her a questioning look. "I meant to tell you before now honest, but I got distracted. Anyway, I asked Professor Snape to teach me Occlumency."

Charlie couldn't help the snort, "And he said yes?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Honestly, you make it sound like the man is evil." Hermione didn't bother adding an, 'of course, he said yes' because in all fairness Professor Snape was rather unlikable and didn't exactly go out of his way to help a lot of people. Instead, she got up and let the raven in. He perched on her shoulder and handed her the letter. "Anyways, yes, he did say yes, and it looks like he wants to start tomorrow. Thankfully while you are at work."

Charlie frowned, "How is that a good thing? No one will be here to make sure he doesn't hurt you."

She groaned. Heaven save her from over-protective men. "First off I'll be here to make sure he doesn't hurt me thank you very much. Second off, he's not going to hurt me. And if you try the worn out excuse of 'he's a death-eater 'Mione' I'm going to have to remind you that you are also a death eater." Charlie conceded to the point well enough, "Besides I'll be removing memories I don't want him to see beforehand. Such as who really owns this apartment, who you are, and my plans. Until I know I can trust him he won't be able to find anything out."

Charlie wanted to sigh but knew it would be received wrong. "Alright then, I can see there is nothing I can say to change your mind. So, just be careful okay?"

Hermione couldn't do anything but agree. At least he was being reasonable about it. So instead she decided to change the subject, "I haven't made breakfast yet. What sounds good?"

He couldn't help the smile that crossed his face, "How about a full-English. I'm starving and I know a great pub not far from here that serves giant portions." Hermione laughed at him. It must be a Weasley thing. She'd seen Ginny put just as much away as Ron did, if not in a much more polite fashion. "Are you going out like that?"

Hermione looked down at her outfit. "Uhm no. It might be warm outside but I don't fancy the idea of the looks I would get. Give me a second and I'll go change." Hermione jogged down the hall to her room. She didn't debate long before pulling out a pair torn jeans, an off the shoulder shirt that said bite me, and a pair of combat boots. It wasn't as revealing as she had been wearing but they were going into a pub. No need to draw attention to herself. She debated glamouring her hair and things back what she normally looked like but changed her mind. Hermione and Charlie couldn't be caught together. Though neither could Charlie and Elvira, not yet. So instead she charmed her hair strawberry blonde and kept it straight. Then if anyone they knew caught them, they would just assume Charlie had a girlfriend. She ignored the spike of jealousy at that idea. She was dressed and back in the front room in about ten minutes.

Charlie gave her an appraising look. She looked kind of hot though he hadn't been attracted to blondes all that much. "Ready to go then?" Hermione nodded and he held out his arm. "Come on then I'll apparate us close to it and we can walk from there.

She smiled up at him and took his arm, "How gallant." She giggled at the look on his face. It was a look mixed between incredulous and affronted. "I was joking Charlie. Now come on, I'm hungry too."

Charlie laughed at that and apparated them to less than a block from the pub. The walk was nice and when they got in they both ordered the jumbo-sized full-English with tea. They sat down at the bar and ate together. Talking and laughing about stories they told each other. When he finished Charlie looked at the clock on the wall, "Whelp I've got to get to work love, see you later." Hermione smiled up at him but gasped when he kissed her. Charlie couldn't help but chuckle as he walked out of the pub.

Hermione glared after him. Once again she was losing. She uttered a small sound of frustration. "Just you wait, Charlie Weasley, you don't know it yet but I never lose when I put my mind to it." Rather than continuing to think about revenge though she turned back to her plate to finish it.


	14. chapter 13

**A/n: Okay so I know there are a lot of stories out there about inheritance that claim a spell or blood test has to be done at Gringotts. And while I respect them and even love some of them, I'm not going to be using that idea. I'm going off of the same Gringotts who literally all you needed to get into the lower vaults was a wand (you didn't even need your key). So just keep that in mind for this story. Also, I honestly didn't have plans to bring Elmira into this story but my muse took this chapter and ran with it. She won't be present much, until later, but she will appear a few times before she becomes prominent to the storyline. I hope all of the people in the States had a happy turkey day and those of you who don't celebrate thanksgiving, well I hope you had a good week at least. As always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

After breakfast at the pub, Hermione headed out. Finding an alleyway nearby she dropped her glamours before she twisted into disapparation. She reappeared in a small village about an hour south of where she'd been. She sighed, she didn't really want to be here but it was necessary. She walked the short distance to the cabin on the outskirts of the little town. She hesitated on the step before knocking. Had she mentioned how much she really didn't want to be here?

Finally calling upon her Gryffindor courage she knocked, the door opened to reveal a rather beautiful woman in her mid-forties. "May I help you, Miss...?" Hermione held out her hand. "Hello, Miss Fawley. My name is Hermione Granger and if I could come in I would be more than happy to tell you why I'm here." She looked around for effect, and to see if anyone was watching.

The woman at the door sighed, "Well hurry up and come in then, especially as you know my real name."

Hermione nodded and hurried inside. She sighed in relief when the door shut behind her and she felt the protective wards that she hadn't been able to feel outside. They were immensely powerful. "Miss Fawley as I've already stated my name is Hermione Granger and what I have to ask you is going to sound extremely odd and probably quite presumptive, but please hear me out." She took a small breath trying to get her thoughts under control. It failed as the words just fell out of her mouth anyway. "So in two days, I will be claiming to be the daughter of you and Fabian Prewett. I realize you stayed out of the war and because of that both factions of the war are now after you, even if the light side won't admit it. I am going to take both of these factions down from the inside. However, as I'm sure you already know Granger is most certainly not a pure-blood name. To infiltrate the Death-eaters I need to be a pure-blood. They accept half-bloods but for what I need I must be pure-blood. I am hoping that you will allow this and not contest this, at least until after I've done what I have to do and both the death-eaters and the Order of the Pheonix is in shambles. I need access to the Fawley vaults and if you contest me I won't be able to."

She had to fight her inner-self to get the next words out. She had a strong sense of justice and punishing people who deserved it was one thing. Threatening a woman who didn't was an entirely separate issue. The threat was admittedly Slytherin in nature otherwise it would sound like a bribe, but she was more than positive the woman in front of her would understand. "In return for your kindness and this favor, I will swear not to reveal that I know your location, or even that you are still alive. In fact, both sides will soon assume you are dead because that is what I will lead them to believe. You will not have to be a hermit any more, just dye your hair and wear contacts when going outside. Once I've finished destroying both factions I will return every galleon, sickle, and knut I had to use."

She looked over at Elmira Fawley and realized that she had indeed heard the implied threat as a small frown had crossed her features. Unable to leave the threat to an innocent woman hanging Hermione also frowned until an idea crossed her mind. "Also in return for this favor, I will teach you a complex spell that can change your magical signature. It can be turned on and off at will. You will literally be able to go anywhere in the wizarding world and be entirely unrecognized. You would be able to use magic again." She continued watching the woman looking for any reaction at all to this new information. The woman's pure-blood training, however, was extremely obvious as her face was like a mask. Hermione shifted a little where she was standing.

Meanwhile, Elmira Fawley was exploring her options in her head. She knew that if she didn't agree this witch had every intention of leading one if not both sides of the war to her. What's more was she didn't know how she had found her to begin with so moving and hiding somewhere else was out of the question. The fact that the witch had actually offered her something else other than the threat was the only thing keeping her from hexing her and erasing her memory, trace on her magic be damned. She would be long gone before anyone could get to her. "I'm not worried about the money. The Fawley's may not be as rich as the Malfoy's but we are well off. However, I'm not taking you for your word. I want an unbreakable vow that if I agree to not contest the fact that you are my daughter that you will not reveal where I am. I don't know you and the fact that you tried to threaten me before trying to bribe me does not lead credence to your character. However, the fact that you've done both does lead me to believe that you have only the best intentions for doing so. Both the Order and the Death-eaters would have settled for one or the other."

Hermione nodded in acquiescence, in all fairness she hadn't thought it would be that easy even. "I, Hermione Jean Granger, swear an unbreakable oath that if Elmira Fawley does not contest the fact that I'm her daughter I will not reveal her location and will lead all members of both The Order of the Pheonix and the Death-eaters to believe her dead."

After she had sworn her part she had expected the magical connection to close, instead, she was surprised when Elmira also spoke up. "I, Elmira Elizabeth Fawley, swear that I will teach this witch to be pure-blood to the best of my abilities. I will teach her in lessons, how to not only walk like a pure-blood but to talk and think like one as well. I also swear that if she succeeds in her goals that she will be formally recognized as the Fawley heir afterward and when I die she will inherit all vaults and properties that belong to the Fawley name."

Hermione gasped in shock as the bands of the vow wrapped around both of their wrists and sealed. She actually stumbled into a sitting position on the floor. "Miss Fawley you didn't have to do that, especially after how I came here and all I've done to you."

The woman held down her hand to help Hermione up, "Hush, I know it wasn't necessary. I also know you weren't expecting it. But, I have no desire to wed anyone, let alone have children. However, I also have no desire to have my family line die out. I am the last heir and if I don't adopt my line will die out. Even if I marry and have my own child it will take the name of my husband and as such not be an acceptable heir. Keep in mind that those terms of formal adoption were only if you manage to succeed. If you do I have a feeling you are going to need to keep my name. Now if you are done thanking me needlessly you need to teach me that spell. You also are starting lessons today and will continue them every three days until I deem you pure-blood ready. Also, this Miss Fawley business ought to stop. If you are going to pretend to be my daughter you ought to call me Mum don't you think?"

Hermione took her hand and pulled herself up, blinking back the tears from the idea of having another Mum. "Of course. It's actually a relatively simple spell, however, it takes quite a bit of power to do it. Luckily it doesn't take much power to keep it active." She showed the spell and watched and corrected the wand movements before nodding and letting the other woman cast it.

Elmira Fawley immediately felt the difference in her magic and couldn't help the giddy feeling. She did, however, resist the urge to cast any and every spell she could think of. Instead, she turned back to face the young woman in front of her, "Now what is the name you will be going by?"

Hermione couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she saw the change in the woman before her. "I'll be going by Elvira Hesper Prewett-Fawley."

Elmira nodded. "Good, you were smart enough to leave the Fawley name attached and even made it last. That will help you out with the Death-eaters. I assume you have an idea of how to get in considering your supposed father was a known member of The Order?"

Hermione didn't know how much to reveal so settled for being vague, "I have a friend who is in their faction currently. He will be my in and then I plan on dueling the person who killed my 'father.' It will incur an honor debt if I win. And I plan to use him to further myself along in their ranks. I also am not afraid to do the things I must to garner the right kind of attention from them. As you might've guessed from my earlier threat."

Elmira nodded again, "Good, now your lessons begin. There is a bookcase behind you. Grab three thick tomes and put them on your head. You are going to learn how to walk first. Then we will work on your mannerisms, as well as anything else you might need to know." Hermione groaned slightly, and Elmira cast a slight stinging hex on her behind, "A lady doesn't groan. If you are going to pretend to be a pure-blood it is going to have to be believable. Now grab the tomes and let's begin."

Hermione hissed at the stinging hex, she wasn't sure what she had gotten herself into, but she was definitely sure she wasn't going to like it. It took her most of the morning, continuously walking back and forth across Elmira, no her new Mum's living room and getting hexed several times, before the woman finally nodded in approval. "Good now that you can walk we can start working on your manners. It's time for 11:00 tea." Hermione bit back the groan that wanted to slip out. Her bum was sore enough. "Come then you can learn how to pour." Hermione bit back the retort that she knew how to pour just fine. "I'm sure you can pour well enough for a muggle-born but pouring tea as a pure-blood is an entirely different matter. Posturing is far more important. As well as the order you serve in. My grandmother literally started a blood feud by serving the wrong person first. Granted what the other family doesn't know is that it was a purposeful snub by my grandmother. She didn't like the marriage contract my great-grandfather had arranged so she found a way out of it."

Hermione couldn't help the surprised laugh that slipped her lips, "She started a blood feud over tea?"

Elmira nodded, though it was much less solemn than earlier and a small smile crossed her face, "A bit ridiculous, isn't it? But such are the pure-blood ways. As it were my grandmother was the first of her family to marry for love. My great-grandmother realized exactly what my grandmother had done so rather than let my great-grandfather arrange another marriage and have the family completely shunned from society they agreed that as long as she married at least a half-blood she could choose her own match." Hermione giggled again. "It became a tradition after that. None of the women in the family have had marriage contracts since. The male's of course still do but some things can't be helped I suppose. Now come, before we have tea we'll discuss what pastries and sandwiches are okay to serve."

Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes, "You can't honestly expect me to believe I could start a feud by serving the wrong type of tea sandwich."

Elmira laughed herself, "Goodness no, you could, however, give away the fact that you aren't a pure-blood or at the very least lead them to think that you've lost all social graces." Hermione stopped walking for a moment. She really didn't understand any of this. Instead of arguing the point however she just went and sat down.

It took her four more hours to learn everything about pure-blood teas. By the time they finished, it was almost four and Elmira let her leave telling her she would see her again in three days. Hermione apparated back to Charlie's flat and lay down on her bed exhausted. She fell asleep quickly after.


	15. Chapter 14

**A/n: Okay I honestly don't have an excuse. I know its been over a month. But the holidays were crazy and then I got into a post-holiday funk and every single time I sat down to write I was staring at a blank screen for an hour. I'm sorry. Don't hate me. Anyway, my Snape is going to be out of character when it is just him and Hermione. For the purposes of this story, her attitude and behaviors remind him of Lily. This does not mean that he will develop romantic feelings for her. But he will want to protect her. He sees it as basically his second chance. By the way, a little bit of Charlie's darkness shows in this chapter. Anyway, I apologize and promise to try to be better on updating. As always, hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing!**

The previous night had gone much the same as their other nights. They didn't discuss her plans or what she had done that day. He hadn't asked her anything since she had told him if he didn't want to know for sure not to ask. They'd enjoyed dinner together all the same and she had gone to bed.

It was now four in the morning and she was wide awake. Completely not in the mood to exercise this morning knowing what was to come later she got up and dressed. She dressed in a red and black Gothic style corset dress. Today would be the beginning of yet another change. She wasn't sure she was ready for it but she knew she had to do it anyway. She put on her black knee-high combat boots with silver buckles. She looked away from the mirror not wanting to see herself at the moment. She brushed her hair in seconds, the straight hair so much easier than she was used to even though she'd had it for a few days now.

Once she had finished with her morning routine she walked out to the kitchen. She put a kettle of tea on and sat at the kitchen table. She debated on cooking breakfast or not and instead summoned a box of cereal and a bowl. She didn't feel like cooking. She wasn't entirely sure how exhausting learning occlumency was and she didn't want to start already tired. She looked up at the kitchen door and smiled as Charlie walked in. She giggled at his messy hair. He apparently hadn't bothered starting to get ready this early in the morning. "Morning Charlie." Just as she finished talking to him the kettle whistled. She got up and pulled it off the stove. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Charlie wasn't at all surprised that Hermione was up before him. He'd given up trying to wake up before her. He smiled back at her. "Yes, please." He nodded. His smile only grew when she made it exactly how he always took his tea. He was unsure how he knew that considering they hadn't had tea together yet. Hermione couldn't help the smirk that crossed her face at his obvious surprise. It actually wasn't that big a secret that all of the Weasley males took their tea the same way. "So Snape is coming over today, right?"

Hermione looked over at him from making her own cup of tea, "Yes he is. If there is anything that you think he will recognize as yours I would put it up. We won't be leaving the front room or kitchen though so I don't think there is anything." Charlie made a sound of acknowledgment his mouth currently full of tea.

Charlie after swallowing the tea, "You're right I don't think there is anything. Considering that The Dark Lord knows where this is I don't have any pictures of family laying around. If he ever decides to stop by for a visit, unlikely as that is, I don't want him to get the idea that I'm possibly a double agent based on my love of my family. I don't think that would end well for me. " Hermione made a sound of agreement not really having anything to say to that. She knew as well as Charlie did that if Voldemort did question his loyalties he would be dead in a heartbeat.

They each ate a bowl of cereal Charlie not feeling like cooking either. Charlie couldn't help but ask her about her exercise routine since this was the first day he hadn't woken up to see her in some form of exercise or another. "Are you not going to exercise today Hermione?"

She shook her head, "No I'm not sure how much strain learning occlumency will be so I want my energy saved for that. Not to mention I know how hard of a teacher Professor Snape can be. Just because this is a private session I have no doubt that his teaching persona will be the same."

Charlie laughed, "No I have no doubt that Professor Snape will be as surly as ever. Why do you want to learn from him anyway? There are other people who know how to occlude. I'm fairly skilled in occlumency myself. I taught Ginny after all."

Hermione resisted making a face. It was Ginny after all who had petrified her in second year. She realizes that it wasn't Ginny exactly it was Lord Voldemort possessing her. However, if she was as good at occlumency as Charlie says she should have had some resistance to it at least.

Charlie noticed that Hermione hadn't said anything and instantly deduced why. "Hermione I know this is probably going to be a sore subject and if you want me to drop it I will, but you have to understand. When Gin first started writing in the diary she was lonely and felt ignored by pretty much everyone being the youngest and it having been her first year away from Mum she wasn't used to not being the center of attention. And while that may seem vain think of how you felt your first year." Hermione bit her lip at that statement. Her first year had been awful for the first month. "When he first started possessing her it was small things. And she just wrote it off as her famous temper. It started out with just hexing girls who were picking on her and so forth. By the time she realized what it was, he had his hooks in her too deep. And she still managed to fight it by throwing the diary in the girls' bathroom."

Hermione hadn't really thought of it that way, really she hadn't thought much of Ginny's point of view at all. She only knew how much she was upset about being petrified while Harry put himself in danger, like usual. "You're right Charlie she did do quite an amazing job fighting him off as well as she could. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make it seem like I was disparaging your teaching ability. Like you said it is a sore subject. It's hard to think from anyone else's perspective, considering the fact that I was a victim.

Charlie nodded, "I understand Hermione and I didn't think that you were denigrating my teaching skills. You aren't that kind of person." Hermione had to fight to make another face. Charlie really had no idea what kind of person she was. He would eventually find out but for now, she would let him think her sweet and naive. It served her purpose to let people underestimate her, though the idea of Charlie doing so slightly disappointed her.

A couple of hours after their rather deep breakfast conversation Charlie left for work and Hermione started to get ready for when Professor Snape would get there. She transfigured a few bowls into beakers and started on the process of removing the memories she couldn't allow Professor Snape to see. She removed everything about her parents, removed any and all information regarding who she was staying with. She removed the information about Charlie and the fact that he was a death eater. She also removed any thoughts of her recent make-over. She even removed her day with Elmira yesterday. She had promised she wouldn't give away the woman's location and she meant it. Whether Snape was trustworthy or not had yet to be proven. Once she had removed everything she needed to she wiped her brow and sat down. She figured everything else was rather fair game. She needed some motivation to be able to kick him out of her head after all. She had left the memory of her stealing his potions ingredients mainly to see what his reaction would be if she wasn't able to get him out of her head in time.

After doing the dishes she had moved out to the living room. At exactly nine there was a succinct rap on the door. Her stomach fluttered and she forced herself to calm down. She quickly transfigured her hair back to her school look. She hadn't bothered to put in the contacts this morning thankfully. As she crossed the short distance to the door she had to remind herself to breathe. She wasn't scared of Professor Snape per se but the fact that she would be completely alone with him was rather terrifying. He always belittled her in class. Finally, as she reached the door she reminded herself that she was a Gryffindor. She also however remembered that this was a death eaters apartment and as such had her wand in hand as she opened the door. She needn't have worried however as it was indeed Snape at the door. "Good morning Professor. Come in please." She stepped out of the way so he could enter. He did so and she shut the door behind him.

Snape barely bothered to look around him. Only looking for a spot to sit. Not liking the idea of them both sitting on the couch he transfigured it into two chairs in the blink of an eye. They could now face each other easily. "Miss Granger, as I know you are not an idiot I'm assuming you've read up somewhat on the art of occlumency?" He barely waited for her to nod before continuing. "Good, then you know what to expect. If you have any memories that you want completely protected you should remove them now before we begin. I myself have removed memories as well."

Hermione smiled, "I already have Professor. However, while you are correct that I've read on occlumency, the books weren't very descriptive. I still have absolutely no idea what to do."

Snape frowned, "Occlumency is very much a learn as you go art Miss Granger. I'm not entirely sure I can describe it but I shall try." Hermione kept herself from gaping at how helpful he was being. She supposed it was because they were alone. "Occlumency is very much a practice of extreme focus. You must focus at all times. It isn't just a battle of wills. Most Legilimins, especially any attempting to get information out of you, will endure the small headache to push further into your mind. The idea isn't to push them out but to mislead them to other memories."

Hermione nodded even though she was still confused. How was she supposed to distract them with other memories? Snape ever observant recognized her hesitation. "Follow the emotion of the memory. It's much easier to pull up another memory that has the same emotion than just any memory."

Hermione nodded again, "So if the memory they are trying to get to I was feeling scared in it I should pull up another memory where I felt scared?"

Snape nodded, "Exactly. Now while I said it isn't a battle of wills if you are ever in an actual situation where you need to occlude you can reverse the legilimency depending on how much will power the other person has to keep you out. I wouldn't advise trying to reverse it if you are unsure if you can overpower the other person. The lack in focus could let them get exactly what they want out of your mind." Hermione nodded again having nothing to say to that. "Now if you are ready Miss Granger let us begin."

Hermione nodded and the moment she had consented Snape had his wand to her head, "Legilimens." Hermione was instantly swarmed with a flood of memories. She tried to focus on just one so that she could pull the emotion but her head swam in confusion. Snape immediately backed out. "When the initial flood of memories happens you must pick a memory and shove it towards the legilimens. Preferably one that you can easily follow the emotional trail on." Hermione nodded and the moment she stopped he was in her head again.

This time rather than waiting for the memory swarm to end and without giving her a chance to pick a memory he pulled the memory of herself and her polyjuice mishap. The embarrassment flooded her face and she tried hard to pull up any other memory. Finally, after a couple of minutes of it playing over and over, she was able to pull up a different memory. It was her memory of first year and the troll in the bathroom. She was embarrassed by how helpless she was. As she let the memory play she remembered the feeling when Ron and Harry came to rescue her. She followed the happiness to a memory from her fifth birthday party she had gotten just the book she wanted.

Snape backed out of her mind easily. "For a beginner that wasn't bad Miss Granger. But it was slow. And as you see I was able to pick a memory before you did. Speed is another very important factor in this. You can't afford to take the time to think about it. It must be quick and instinctual. Again."

They practiced for four hours. She didn't really sense any improvement in herself and she was very much frustrated at the fact. Her hair was frizzing with magic. Her eyes flashing dangerously in her anger at herself. "Miss Granger!"

The sound of Professor Snape fulminating at her snapped her out of her self induced rage. Her hair immediately stopped sparking and she took a deep breath. "I'm sorry Professor, I just hate that I'm not getting any better at this!" She had started the sentence in a calm tone but by the end, she was practically yelling. She forced herself to calm down again. "I apologize Professor. Would you like some tea? I think I need a break."

Snape was rather shocked to be invited to tea, "Er. No thank you, Miss Granger. I have things I must see to. That is enough training for today anyway. I shall return on the same day and time next week. To practice for next week I want you to organize your memories by emotions. I want you to sit down and think about all your memories and each emotion in them. It will help make switching memories easier and faster."

Hermione nodded easily. "Yes sir, thank you again for doing this. I really do appreciate it. Don't worry about the couch. I'll transfigure it back." Snape nodded and with that, he turned and strode out the door. Hermione closed the door and sagged against it all the way to the floor. "I really didn't think it was going to be this hard." She groans and pulls herself up. Rather than going into the kitchen to make tea like originally planned, she instead transfigures the couch back and collapsed on it. She summoned a butter beer to herself and sighed as she took a nice cold drink. After she finished the butter beer and canceled the charm on her hair she ended up taking a nap. She had a headache and was exhausted.

When she woke up it was just before Charlie was due home. She felt much better and decided he'd had it far to easy the last couple of days. She looks at her exercise bar but gets a better idea. She goes down the hall to her room and pulls a yoga mat out of her trunk. She quickly changed out of her dress. She pulled on a pair of yoga pants. She transfigured her bra into a sports bra with a strappy back. She set her normal protective words that would alert her if anyone was at the door. She did some easy warm-up poses but when her ward went off she went into the Ustrasana pose.

As Charlie walked in he looked at Hermione to greet her and was instead greeted by her breasts being pushed up. The height was almost perfect and the urge to go and press himself against her breasts was almost overwhelming. He wanted her. His cock hardened at the sight and he took a deep breath to center himself. Hermione hid a smirk. "Are you alright Charlie?" She tried to make her voice sound concerned but she knew she had failed when his eyes glinted with something dark.

Charlie knew the moment she asked him if he was okay that she had planned this. He was sure the lust glinted in his eyes. The dark urge to take her and end the teasing was almost overwhelming. However, as he strode over to her it looked almost like he was a carnivore stalking prey. She came out of the pose but remained on her knees. When he reached her he grabbed the hair at the back of her head and forced her to look up at him. He leaned over her pulling her up gently by her hair. He didn't yank on it but it was very clear that she either stood up on her own or he would pull her up. When she was standing and still forced to look up at him he leaned down further his breath directly against her ear. "Don't tease me, Hermione. I'm not one of the boys at Hogwarts. I won't let you get away with it. I will not be played with. You forget I'm a Death Eater. I've learned if you want something you take it. If you continue to tease me I won't be held accountable for my actions." He pulled her against him for good measure letting her feel him. "If you want something Hermione say it."

Hermione, however, couldn't say anything. The lust running through her system was staggering. Charlie surrounding her like he was, was overwhelming her senses. All she could smell was him. All she could feel was his breath against her ear. The whimper that escaped her lips was one of longing, not fear. "Charlie." She finally managed to get his name out.

He smirked against her ear. "When you're ready love, just let me know. But if you keep up this teasing I will make you mine, and once I do I won't let you go." And with those words, he released her and stepped away walking down the hall to the bathroom to take a shower. Hermione whimpered again and her eyes followed him all the way down the hall until he actually entered the bathroom.

Finally overcoming her shock, she moved from the living room to the kitchen. Unable to process anything she just quickly makes herself a sandwich and takes it back to her room. She needed time to think about what she really wanted. If it was Charlie or not. The "I won't let you go," had come as quite a shock. She didn't know if she was ready for a commitment that big. She lay on her bed deep in thought. Before she had made a decision on anything she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

**A/n: Guys I am so sorry for how long it has been. I've been in a bad headspace and things have happened and I haven't been able to get into a headspace to write. I am doing quite a bit better now and hope to get back on my weekly schedule. The next few chapters should be extremely easy to write as I know exactly what I want to happen in them. Which is actually rather unusual for me because I'm very much a type and see what the hell happens writer. I don't outline, I don't plan. The characters and the plot do what they will when they will. Anyway, I won't go on and on about how sorry I am because I know that can be annoying sometimes. I will, however, apologize one last time before simply stating, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing. I apologize for the whole weirdo text things. I'm really not sure why it does that sometimes. Anyway here is the fixed version so it's not so hard to read. Okay so I really am trying to fix it and I hope it's not spamming your emails because for some reason nothing is working!**

"Hermione woke up even earlier the next morning. Her dreams hadn't been conducive to a relaxing night. She'd tossed and turned all night and she still wasn't sure what her answer to Charlie would be. After today, however, she knew most of her friends would abandon her anyway if they ever found out the truth. She sighed as she got dressed. Today she wore a black and purple skull knee-length skirt and a black t-shirt with fake blue paint splatters. She wore her over the knee combat boots again needing the confidence they brought. Today was her first day officially as Elvira Hesper Fawley-Prewett and once she got the paperwork from Matteo and got back she would have to go through all of the paperwork at the ministry as well as going to Gringotts to 'reclaim' her inheritance. Never mind the fact that it wasn't actually hers the promise that Elmira, er... Mum, had made would allow Gringotts to recognize her as an actual heir. She wouldn't even have to trick them like she had been planning.

She left the house before Charlie even woke up. She wasn't ready to see him yet. Especially as she was already nervous for what she knew she was going to have to do. After this finished the only one who knew that Hermione was Elvira, besides her Mum and Charlie, would be the receptionist and Matteo. Matteo knew better than to keep documentation on wizarding transactions. The hard part was no one could know, besides her Mum and Charlie, and maybe Severus (as she'd been instructed to call him away from school) but that all depended if he could prove that he was on her side. Even Dolohov wouldn't find out, at least not any time soon

She shook her head to clear it. Trying to apparate while distracted would probably kill her. She followed her previous apparation trail. When she hit Italy however she stopped in a small cafe for breakfast and coffee. She ordered some lingonberry crepes and a coffee. She ate slowly having more than enough time to enjoy a slow breakfast as she was far too early for her appointment.

She tried to drag it out but finished all too soon and soon enough it was time for her to go and meet Matteo. She hid her emotions behind an occlumency mask. It wouldn't do for him to catch on to what she was going to do before she did it. After making her way into an alley she turned on her heel and apparated right outside the meeting place. She took one final deep breath in preparation before pushing the door open with confidence and walking inside. "I'm here to see Matteo."

The receptionist barely even looked at her before pointing towards his office. She rolled her eyes. Well if she had to kill someone at least they weren't super good people. Though working for the Mob you could assume such anyway. She strode towards the pointed at door and knocked. "Come in." She walked into the room, "Ah Miss Fawley a pleasure to see you again." Hermione fought the urge to roll her eyes. "I have your paperwork all ready. I trust you have the rest of the payment."

Hermione nodded and pulled out another bag of hammered galleons and tossed them on the desk. "All of it's right there." Matteo made a big show of counting them all and this time she didn't fight the urge to roll her eyes. He made some sort of comment about the pleasure of doing business with her and handed her a folder with her new Italian ministry paperwork. It was all very well done and she was almost sorry for what she was about to do. She changed her magical signature to her Elvira personality and pulled out her second wand. "Thank you, Matteo, unfortunately, I can't leave anyway who would know that these documents are forged. I do apologize. Avada Kedavra." She shuddered as the magic left the wand without any resistance. The dark magic was seductive but she shook it off, grabbed the bag of hammered galleons, and left the office shutting the door behind her. Another Avada Kedavra aimed at the receptionist and she quickly walked out the door.

She walked several streets over before changing her magic back to her actual magical signature. She quickly went into an alley and proceeded to vomit her breakfast. She grimaced at the taste. Without bothering to look about behind her she started the long trail of apparition. Finally making it back to Charlies she changed her magical signature again and went inside to the bathroom and puked again. Unfortunately for her, Charlie was still home getting ready for work. "Hermione is that you? Are you okay?" There was knocking on the bathroom door.

She held back the groan that wanted to escape. "I'm fine Charlie, I just think that I ate something that didn't agree with me for breakfast." She winced at the lie, but she wasn't ready to tell anyone what she had done yet.

 **….Perspective switch...**

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Charlie could feel the aura of dark magic around her. Anyone who practiced the dark arts could. He could understand her not wanting to tell him but he needed to at least let her know. "Uhm okay." He paused slightly, "Er, Hermione if you are going anywhere else today you might want to wait a couple of hours for the dark magic aura to wear off. The one surrounding you is pretty strong right now..."

He was interrupted by the door opening. "What do you mean dark magic aura?" He bit back the grin, she was always willing to learn something. Even if she was just physically ill.

He looked down at her and realized she was sitting on the floor. He offered her his hand and helped her up. Every magic has an aura." She nodded she must have known that much. "However normal magic and dark magic aura's are distinctly different. Anyone who regularly practices or comes in to contact with dark magic will be able to tell the difference."

Hermione groaned, "Well isn't that just wonderful. Of course, there can't be a class for this kind of information. Or even a book. Of course, you would recognize it which means almost everyone in the bloody Ministry would recognize it too."

Charlie cut in before she could start in on a good rant. "Hermione it's fine, just wait two hours or so before going anywhere. Most people at the ministry are incompetent morons but I wouldn't risk it if that's where you are going." He watched as she nodded again. "I've got to go to work now. I understand if you don't want to tell me what you did but, if you do you can tell me later. I don't judge Hermione just keep in mind what I said, 'anyone who practices it regularly.' I do practice dark magic for Merlin's sake Hermione I'm a death eater. Anyway, I'll see you later tonight." He kissed her forehead and walked out the door. He sighed as soon as he knew he was out of earshot of her. 'What on earth has she gone and done now,' he wondered. With a turn on his heel, he apparated to work.


	17. Chapter 16

**A/n: Hey guys! So I got this one written a day early because my son's birthday was yesterday so we are going to have his party tomorrow and then I have Wrestlemania on Sunday. Yay. Anyway all that means you get a chapter a day early! Woohoo. Okay, so I know this chapter isn't extremely exciting, other than the fact that you finally get to know what Hermione's second wand is. Hurray! But it is vitally important for storyline. Don't worry though. More action is coming soon enough. Anyway, I'll stop rambling and let you all get on to reading. As always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione waited four hours after Charlie left just to be safe. Of course, it didn't hurt that she had puked up her breakfast and wanted to wait until lunch to eat. After eating a quick sandwich she made her way to the Ministry. She almost walked directly where she needed to go then remembered she was supposed to be foreign. She sighed. And decided to try to ask someone for help.

When she walked up to the desk she had to force herself not to grit her teeth in annoyance. The woman behind the desk didn't even bother to look up at her when asking her what her name and business was with the ministry. "Not that it's any of your business at all to know my business since you are just some front door worker, but my name is Elvira Hesper Fawley-Prewett and I am here to transfer from the Italian Ministry to become a British citizen." Hermione bristled that upon hearing her last names the woman instantly became more alert and started to look her over. "Are you going to help me or not? If not I'm sure I could find someone suitably more capable of doing the job. I don't know what the morons running this place are thinking but in Italy, if you don't do your job you are fired."

She huffed and started cursing in Italian. She knew people were much too likely to slip into their native tongue when angry so she would really need to work on her Italian. It wasn't too rusty but she definitely could use a refresh. "No, of course, I'm sorry Miss. Please allow me to escort you to the department you need." Hermione smiled at the girl while simultaneously gritting her teeth. She was sure the smile came out more of a grimace but the woman was absolutely irritating. She bit her cheek to calm herself enough to be able to say thank you.

When they finally got to the right area the woman ran off. Apparently, she was more intimidating as a pureblood. Who knew... Oh yeah, she did. She sighed again and waited at the desk for the clerk to come back to help her. Finally, a middle-aged male came and smiled at her. He at least didn't seem to care who she was. At least at first glance. "How can I help you, Miss...?" He trailed off obviously searching for a name.

"Its Miss Fawley-Prewett and I wanted to transfer citizenship from Italy to here please." She did notice a slight straightening of the man's spine at her name but for once she didn't think it had anything to do with being a pureblood, well not exactly. Because he didn't straighten up at the Fawley bit only the Prewett part. Great someone that knew her fake father. That was just what she needed. She wondered if he could guess the right father based on her hair color. It'd be interesting to see.

"Miss Fawley-Prewett you say? I didn't know Fabian had a child, or that he was married." The look the man-made easily stated that he didn't believe her. Hermione hid a grimace. This would be one of the real tests.

She couldn't help the thought, 'here goes nothing.' "My father wasn't married. He would also be as surprised as you to know I exist. He and my mother had been madly in love but he sent her away and into hiding before she found out I was pregnant. He was then murdered before she could even owl him.

As for my mother, she recently died and I've come back to what should have been my home were it not for a certain type of wizard." She let the distaste show on her face. This man was either working for Antonin's side in which case she had a feeling that he would find out rather sooner than she meant for him to that she was here. Or he was on the light side and a friend of her supposed father. She wasn't sure which at the moment.

"Well, your father was a good man. Though he didn't hang out with the sort of people he should have. He found himself easily manipulated by..." He cut himself off. "Well, let's just say someone with power." Hermione had a feeling she was going to like this man. He obviously didn't like Dumbledore. Hopefully, he didn't like Voldemort either. "Anyway my name is Camden Alton. I would be glad to help you transfer your citizenship."

Hermione smiled beatifically at him. "That would be wonderful. And maybe we could meet for lunch sometime? Mom was always proud to tell me about my father but I would like to hear what he was like from someone not as biased?"

The man flustered around a bit. She actually thought she saw him blush. "I...er..." She watched as he cleared his throat. "We...uh... Yeah, we could do that."

She smiled brightly at him again. "Thank you so much! I'll be looking forward to your owl!" And with her paperwork completed she walked to yet another department. Sadly before she could go to Gringotts she had to register her second to her new name. She looked at the person she was now facing. The woman looked to be in her forties but because of how witches and wizards age she was more likely in her 70's. She had dark brown should length hair with silver hair dispersed pretty evenly throughout. Her gray eyes almost felt like the could see through her. "Er. Hi, Uhm I just transferred my citizenship from Italy and was told I needed to have my wand registered in my name for the bank to accept it?"

She relaxed infinitesimally when the lady's eyes seemed to soften. "Of course dear, what's your name. And what is your wand?"

Hermione relaxed. At least her wand would very clearly state that she wasn't from around here. "It's a Cherry and Ebony wood twist with a Thunderbird tail feather core. It is ten and a quarter inches. And it is unyielding in nature." She watched as the woman tensed up in surprise. Admittedly this wand was an extremely weird combination but it was very much suited to her. More so in fact, than her original wand had been. But she supposes that's what happens when you only allow yourself to use three types of cores.

"Oh..er... right. Well, hand it over then please." Hermione placed it on the desk. She bit back the giggle that wanted to escape. She realized how weird and unique her second wand was but it was what had been needed. She had spent most of her savings on this custom wand. The wand-maker who made it wasn't exactly wide known but those who did know him knew him as the only one to go to if you wanted a wand that was your perfect match.

The whole process of registering her wand only took about twenty minutes. She just hoped the woman wasn't a gossip. It was important that her second wand not gain too much attention until she wanted it to. With her business at the ministry finally accomplished she walked to the apparition point and turned on her heel. Reappearing in Diagon Alley.


	18. Chapter 17

**A/n: Okay so I won't bore you all with the details of whats happened recently to make writing impossible because quite frankly I don't really want to talk about it anyway. Suffice it to say things went horribly horribly wrong they still haven't fully sorted themselves out but now I'm using writing as a coping skill and an escape mechanism. So that means more chapters for you. Yay. Some of you, those of you who have read the books, might recognize the Goblin mentioned in this chapter. Yes, it is the same goblin. Yes, I do have plans for him and the goblin nation, and yes he will be mentioned several times more throughout the story. He will become important as the story progresses. This wasn't exactly how I meant for it to go down as you all know I meant for this to be rather simple. She was just supposed to fool the goblins and walk out however the best plans of mice and men... and all that jazz. I might be the author of this story but as I have previously stated I have no control over what the characters choose to do. I am simply the instrument to share their decisions. I don't know how often I will be updating but it will definitely be more often than it has been. I'm so sorry and thank you to the reviewers who have reviewed the last chapter and to all those who asked me to keep writing. You are my motivators and I love seeing every single email. Anyway, I'll stop rambling now. As always I hope you enjoy reading as much as I love writing.**

Hermione looked up at the doors of Gringotts and fought back the tremor of worry that fought to make itself present. She couldn't let any emotion show if she was going to fool the Goblins. Although with the wizard's oath her new "mum" had made they really couldn't do anything at all. She was technically now an heir to the Fawley name and as such was fully within her rights even as Hermione Granger to go into the Fawley vaults. However, doing so as Hermione Granger would lead to way too many questions. So Elvira Hesper Prewett-Fawley was going to do so instead. She clutched the key that was held around her neck by a lace ribbon. It was the only proof she needed other than her wand. Thankfully the wizarding world didn't believe in muggle ideas such as National Insurance Numbers, otherwise, all of this would have been much harder. She took one last soothing breath and walked proudly inside.

She approached the counter with a slight grimace on her face. Any purebloods that saw her would think that she was grimacing because of the unpleasantness of dealing with goblins. The goblin she was looking at however instantly recognized it as a sign of respect and raised his grey eyebrows in surprise. "How may I help you, Miss..."

She recognized the trail off for what it was, "Prewett-Fawley. Mr.?"

"The name is Algok but as you'll be reestablishing your vaults you will be speaking with Ragnok. Follow me Miss Prewett-Fawley." With what most would see as a gruff dismissal Hermione saw it for what it was, the bluntness that was typical of the goblin nation. She also recognized that he had said vaults meaning he not only knew that her "mum" wanted to be claimed as dead but was respecting it. She wondered how that came to be. Maybe her "mum" would be even more help than she thought. She followed behind keeping the grimace of respect on her face for meeting the goblin she would be dealing with. It was a brief walk down a hallway and the Goblin stopped in front of a door that said Ragnok Account Reinstatement Manager on a golden placard.

The Goblin knocked once and the door was quickly opened. The goblin she assumed was Ragnok was either less surprised by the respectful grimace or simply hid it better than Algok had done. "What can I do for you, Miss?" She resisted the urge to smile. If more wizards actually took the time to learn the mannerisms of the Goblins they might not be treated so terribly. Though she hardly blamed the goblins for the treatment. Most wizards didn't deserve any courtesy at all in her opinion.

"Hello, Mr. Ragnok?" The goblin nodded and she quickly continued. "My name is Elvira Hesper Prewett-Fawley and I'll be reinstating the Prewett vaults as well as wanting to access the Fawley vaults today if it isn't to much trouble.

"How much trouble could it be? It's my job. Come in."

Hermione laughed graciously at the goblin's humor as she followed him into his office. "Of course Mr. Ragnok."

The goblin looked her over, "Well you certainly look like a mixture of Prewett and Fawley. And we've already received notice of your adoption by Miss Fawley. However, for the Prewett side, you might have more trouble. Miss Granger is it?"

Hermione sighed, "It is but I was hoping to make a deal with the bank. As I am obviously going to be the last of the Prewett's if you allow me to claim them I am willing to sign a contract stating that on my death rather than simply sealing the vault like you've been forced to do thus far. That any gold and goblin artifacts will become the bank's property upon my death. I also realize that while Molly Weasley technically still has rights to those vaults in Goblin eyes because she was born a Prewett that in wizard eyes because she married and didn't keep her name she forfeited those rights. And since she obviously has no intent to learn Goblin culture despite the fact that her son works for you I feel like this is a wonderful deal for both myself and the bank Mr. Ragnok." The contemplating look on the Goblin's face said it all. If he was even actually considering the deal she was more than likely going to be allowed access to the vaults. Thankfully. She didn't necessarily need anything out of the Prewett vaults as any money she needed would be taken from the Fawley vaults, but not having access to it would completely undermine her claim to who she was.

"If you agree to sign that contract today Miss Granger stating that on your death all goblin artifacts and gold will be donated to the bank. Then I think we might just have a deal."

Hermione sighed in relief. "Absolutely. I came in ready to sign it as I didn't think you as a Goblin would simply take my word for it. I'll even sign it with a blood quill so you know its binding."

What was said next shocked her to her core, "That won't be necessary Miss Granger? A drop of your blood will be seal enough. You've obviously taken time to learn the differences of our rules and customs from those of the wizarding world and making that offer not only proves your understanding but also your sincerity. A drop of blood is enough proof for the wizarding community and it will be enough for us as well."

"Oh. I am deeply honored by your trust in me Mr. Ragnok. I will not betray it. Any heirs I may have will take the fathers name and the Fawley name only. If you would please refer to me as Miss Prewett-Fawley in the main areas though, please. In private you may refer to me as either but no one other than your nation and the few people I've told must know that Miss Granger and Miss Prewett-Fawley are the same person."

"Of course Miss Granger that won't be a problem." As he was talking he reached into his desk and pulled out the document needed. "If you will sign your name at the bottom, please, Miss Granger." She did so and was handed a silver dagger. "This will ensure that the blood isn't tainted by slicing it with magic." Hermione nodded and pricked her finger with the blade. Squeezing her thumb so that the blood pooled she stamped it next to her signature. "Thank you, Miss Granger, and allow me." The goblin waved his hand and her finger was healed.

She hid her surprise better that time but knowing what she did about Goblin culture the fact that he had healed her at all spoke deeply of the mutual respect that she had earned. "Thank you Mr. Ragnok."

Ragnok simply nodded. "If you'll follow me I'll take you to your vaults. I'll have a key made for the Prewett vault and it looks like you already have the Fawley key. We'll register your wand when we return to the surface. I assume that it is not the wand that we have registered to your real name Miss Granger?"

"You are correct. I have a second wand that I will be using." She bit back a secret smile while very few wizards knew her wand maker Goblins would be a completely different story. Any Goblin that saw it would be able to recognize that it wasn't made by a human wizard, and was in fact made by a half goblin. She looked forward to seeing if Ragnok was able to hide his surprise as well the second time around.

"Follow me then." And with that Ragnok walked around the desk and opened the door. She quickly followed him down to the cart and followed him inside. This time the grimace wasn't one of respect but of dread. She really hated these carts. She also hated roller coasters as much as she hated flying. The smirk on Ragnok's face told her he could very much tell the difference. "Problem Miss Prewett-Fawley?"

Hermione glared slightly at him, "No Mr. Ragnok I simply do not like things that go fast." He laughed outright at her then. She glared at him again before sighing in resignation. "My friends think it's hysterical as..." She cut off because before she could finish her sentence the car had lurched forward at a dizzying speed. Thankfully for her identity, she did manage, if barely, to resist the urge to scream.

It was only a few minutes later that the cart pulled to a stop. She got off and Ragnok followed her. "This is the Prewett vault. The Fawley vault is still quite a ways down." She bit back the groan that wanted to escape. "If you will put your hand on the door please?" Hermione did as she was asked and shivered as she felt the goblin magic settle into her skin recognizing both magical signatures her original and her false signature. She was amazed at the fact that it was able to detect both and didn't bother to hide that fact. The pride that showed on Ragnok's face told her that it was worth letting her amazement show. "It is quite impressive isn't it Miss? Goblin magic is ancient and much deeper seeded than most wizarding magic. The only thing that even comes close really is blood magic."

"It is amazing. I didn't realize that it was so intrusive. I don't mind I'm just astounded. No wizard has been able to sense or trace my spell to change my magical signature."

Ragnok's pride seemed to grow at that statement. "It is a good thing, Miss Granger, that you didn't try to deceive us isn't it?" She nodded without questioning it. "If you had tried to lie about your real identity to me you would have found yourself in quite a lot of trouble."

She smiled slightly, "It only furthers the thought of 'Never lie to a goblin' Mr. Ragnok. I'm very glad that I didn't." Finally, the door in front of her palm opened. She looked around before pulling it shut. "I'll only be removing funds from the Fawley vault for now. Though I would like to do an inventory at some point of that vault that way both you and I know what artifacts will be going to the bank. I'll also want a list of any properties that still exist and still belong to the Prewett line if I may."

Ragnok nodded and followed her back into the cart. "That shouldn't be a problem. I will be your personal vault manager while you are alive so that our agreement stands and you won't have to explain it to every goblin you would come across. If you need to withdraw anything from either vault simply tell one of the goblins out front that you need to see Ragnok."

She would have replied but as soon as he had finished speaking the cart lurched forward again and instead, she sealed her mouth shut. When it finally came to a stop again after going through the waterfall and past the dragon she quickly stepped out. "I don't think I will ever get used to that." She walked up to the door and placed her palm on it again. It opened for her instantly. It recognized the magic of the unbreakable vow that had been made and recognized her as an heir. She stood stunned again for a moment by the intricacies of goblin magic before pulling out her pouch and withdrawing several thousand galleons. When she was done she realized she hadn't even made a dent in the amount still available to her. With a small look around she walked back out shutting the vault behind her. After the cart ride back to the surface she said goodbye to Ragnok and made her way out of the bank.

With a smile of pure joy and relief, she quickly turned on her heel and apparated into Charlie's apartment. Thankfully he wasn't home yet. She wasn't sure if she wanted to tell him what she had done or not and she needed to think it over. She decided a hot shower would help and remembering to take her wand with her this time went into the bathroom to do just that.


	19. Chapter 18

**A/n: I really don't have an excuse this time. But have a chapter? Don't throw things at the author, please. Also, I want to again thank everyone who has reviewed this. It makes me smile every single time I get a review. Favorites and follows do as well but reviews are like my life's blood. It lets me know you all are actually enjoying the story. Anyway, Hope you love reading as much as I love writing!**

By the time she got out of the shower Hermione had decided to let him know that she had access to the vaults and that she had legally registered as a citizen. She decided not to inform him of the deal about the Prewett vaults yet. Not unless he asked how she had managed to get the Goblin's to agree because she wouldn't lie to him. She would also ask him about Mr. Alton as well. She made sure to secure the towel around her before stepping out. Charlie wouldn't be able to surprise her this time. As she made her way to her room though she realized that it was still silent in the apartment. Was Charlie not home yet? She flicked her wand and cast tempus, the time read 6:30. Charlie was usually home by six. She tried to still her worry. Maybe he had been summoned. She was sure that must be the case. She forced herself to relax as she got dressed.

When she had changed into a comfortable pair of soft jeans and an overlarge t-shirt she went back out of the room leaving her hair wet. With chemically straightened hair she didn't have to worry about her hair frizzing up and making her look like a certain witch she really wanted to get her wand on. As she was contemplating making dinner or just ordering in Charlie opened the door. She was relieved to see him for only a few seconds before realizing he was covered in blood. She gasped and quickly cast an evanesco on him. Sighing in relief when she realized it wasn't his. She may not be entirely sure what she wanted from him but her heart apparently knew what it wanted. She rushed across the room casting another spell she had created that let her drag her wand down his shirt and cut it away like it was nothing. She gasped again at the bruises on his ribs. "Charlie, what happened?" She was glad she hadn't jumped on him after realizing the blood wasn't his.

Charlie's face hardened slightly, "I wouldn't ask questions you aren't sure you want the answer to."

Hermione glared at him and went to slap him. Charlie easily caught her hand. "Don't you try to tell me what I do and don't want to know Charlie. I killed a man earlier today so don't presume that I can't handle whatever you do as a death eater." She gasped and covered her mouth with her free hand. She hadn't meant to say that. She always had an awful habit of letting too much information through when she was mad.

Charlie's face didn't show any surprise at all as he backed her into a wall. "I wouldn't try to hit me again Hermione. It may not end well for you. You haven't made a decision yet, don't make me make it for you." He leaned down then his eyes dark with unrestrained lust. Just when she thought he was going to kiss her his face turned and he inhaled the scent of her hair. As he pulled back he placed his lips against her pulse point on her neck and groaned. "I'm sorry Hermione, the revels leave me satiated in my blood lust but it often causes other lusts to rise as well." He let her hand go and stepped back.

Hermione still hadn't made up her mind and so she forced her hand to fall to her side as he stepped back rather than reaching for him like she wanted to. She refused to jump into this knowing that once she did there was no going back. She needed to make a decision first. "There is nothing to apologize for Charlie. You did nothing that we haven't both thought about doing. You are correct though I haven't made a decision. Not on that anyways. Go take a hot shower. I'll grab one of my muscle creams and when you get out I'll massage out your stress while I tell you about my day. I want to ask you about a name anyway." After he walked down the hall and turned into the bathroom out of sight she sighed softly and brought her hand up to her neck. She wasn't sure what she would have done if he had pressed her for more and that scared her. She had too much to do to have to add on a relationship as well, didn't she?

Charlie shut the door behind him and groaned as he put his head against the door. He knew he wasn't a nice man but he had never stooped to rape and he didn't plan to. He just hoped she made up her mind soon because the unknown was driving him insane. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration before sighing and turning on the shower. As he stepped under the hot water a slight groan of pleasure passed his lips. He pressed his head against the cool tile of his shower and let the hot water run down his back. As he stood there the thought of Hermione's hands-on him giving him a massage made his dick twitch. He ignored it and started to wash his hair instead. He wasn't some prepubescent boy who needed to jerk-off in the shower. He continued to wash the rest of himself and was out in about five minutes. Usually, after a revel he would be hooking up with some chick but surprisingly the thought of doing that with a woman other than Hermione held no attraction. So he would take her massage and if necessary deal with himself later. He secured the towel around his hips and headed out to the sitting room. He was not surprised when he saw a massage table in the middle of it.

Hermione smiled at him and while she tried to hide her reaction to seeing him in just a towel Charlie didn't miss the minute movement of her legs rubbing against each other. "Come lay down Charlie. Do you have a preferred scent?" Charlie shook his head. He didn't really care what he smelled like as long as it wasn't something floral and he didn't think she would do that to him. "I have one that smells like wood smoke, or I have one that's amber sandalwood. They both smell good to me but I think the smoke is probably more your style?"

Charlie just nodded, "Yeah smoke sounds fine." He then made his way over to the table and lay down as she instructed. Hermione uncapped the muscle relaxant and rubbed some into her hands so it wouldn't be as cold. She then started on his shoulders and he groaned in pleasure as she worked the tightness in his muscles out. "Now I know you didn't mean to say it but you did. So while you are massaging me, what's this about killing a man?"

Hermione exhaled in frustration. "You are right. I didn't mean to say it and I'd rather not talk about it. But you aren't going to let it go are you?" Charlie shook his head. She glared at the back of his head then exhaled. At least she didn't have to talk about it face to face with him. "Fine. There really isn't all that much to it. I hired a wizard placed inside the Italian mob to fake my paperwork so that I looked like a real Italian citizen. I needed the correct paperwork to be able to transfer over here and make my new identity known. It wasn't like he was an innocent guy or anything. He did a lot more than counterfeit he was also a hit for hire. Anyway, I couldn't have anyone that I didn't trust knowing that I'm Hermione and Elvira so I killed him... and his receptionist. But he was working for the mob too! It's not like I killed good people. Besides you don't even really have a right to say anything about it." She huffed in indignation pressing into his muscle just a little too hard in her irritation.

Charlie winced as she did. "Hey, easy! I'm not judging and you're right it would be extremely hypocritical if I did. But Hermione have you ever even done any dark magic at all before today?"

Hermione shook her head before realizing he couldn't see it. "No, but the feeling was unlike anything I can describe. But I was able to shake off the seduction Charlie. I know my priorities and my principals. I won't lose that. But it's not like I'm going to be able to stay innocent forever. You know some of my plans, Charlie. It's not like I could become a Death Eater and not kill anyone. It will probably be a test."

Charlie nodded, "You're not wrong. So what else did you do today?"

She sighed, "I registered myself and wand at the ministry and then I stopped by Gringotts. I was able to reinstate both vaults. So I have access to both the Fawley and the Prewett vault now." She bit her lip hoping he wouldn't ask how. When he didn't she continued. "Then I came home and took a shower. Tomorrow morning I have to go pick up my new wardrobe and then I have occlumency lessons with Severus."

Charlie was glad he wasn't going to be there for that. "Are you going to trust him with your new identity?"

Hermione had been asking herself the same question, "I'm not sure yet. I'm not sure I trust him all the way yet. I don't know where his true loyalties lie and that is the problem. I will be removing my memories that I don't want him to see and storing them before he gets here. I'll also be using a one-wash hair spray die to change my hair color back to normal and curling it. If I find out I can trust him then yes he will know."

Charlie nodded, "That's fair. It's not like you have anything over him that you could use as you do with me. I already know if I out you to anyone you'll out me as well. It would be mutual suicide essentially and I'm not interested in that."

The discussion faded after that with the only sounds being the slide of lotion and the movement of Hermione's hands against his back. His dick was stirring to life the longer she massaged. "Hermione, maybe you should stop."

Hermione started at the suddenness of his voice, "What, why?"

Charlie bit back a laugh, "Because I won't be held responsible for my actions if you don't."

Hermione knew she shouldn't poke the dragon tamer but something inside of her broke free. "Oh, and what actions are those?"

Before she knew it Charlie had flipped over and was sitting up his legs straddling her. Before she could say anything he nipped at her neck. "You know exactly what Hermione. I've told you don't tease me. If I take that final step you will be mine and I'll kill anyone who tries to say differently."

Hermione noticed the dark look in his eyes. It was fierce and possessive, she couldn't help the shudder of desire that swept through her body. Charlie's eyes focused on it and a feral grin crossed his lips before his teeth sank into her shoulder. She cried out in pained pleasure. "Charlie!"

He grinned against her skin again before pulling back. "Make up your mind soon Hermione otherwise I'll choose for you." He then stood up and walked off into his bedroom.

Hermione was still having a hard time catching her breath. Merlin the things that man did to her. She wasn't sure if her mind would even be able to stop her body from acting if he kept them up. With a wave of her wand, she retransfigured the massage table into an end table and headed to bed her self. If she touched herself that night picturing the look on Charlie's face, he didn't have to know.


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Have another chapter the story wouldn't leave me alone. Although I am definitely not complaining and I'm sure none of you are either. Okay so a couple of things, I know I switch between fluffy Charlie/Hermione and dark Charlie/Hermione and that is going to continue throughout the story. They will have their 'dark' possessive and heavy moments. But they will also have their lighter happier moments. Because the only two people they can actually be themselves completely around are each other. They can give into both their darker urges and their fluffier ones with each other without fear of judgment. Hopefully, that's not a problem for anyone. So next chapter is her first occlumency meeting with Snape. I will let you all know now, she isn't going to be able to determine his loyalties in one session. He is far too complex a character for that to be feasible. So don't expect her to be buddy-buddy with him right off the back. As always, I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione woke up the next morning with a semi-satisfied smile on her face. She'd had some interesting dreams. As she got up and got ready for the day she sighed. She wasn't looking forward to having to go pick up all the clothes. She really hated clothes shopping.

She got dressed in her normal attire for now knowing that later on, she was going to have to transfigure one of her outfits to a 'school Hermione' outfit. She groaned in displeasure. It was summer why did she have to go and ask Snape for occlumency lessons. She knew it was necessary but she growled anyway. She only got so many days a year to be herself. And now they would be even less because she would be forcing herself to become a pure-blood heiress for much of her day time shortly.

She glared at herself in the mirror before practicing the voice her mother had spent hours teaching her. When she was finally happy with it she went to the kitchen and was reaching for a box of cereal when she felt a body press up against her and grab it for her. She couldn't help her bodies reaction as she felt herself pressing back against him. As he leaned over to hand it to her she licked his neck, grabbed the cereal, and tried to duck out from under his arm.

Charlie, however, had recovered much faster than she thought and she squealed when his arm trapped her in. "Oh little love, don't you know how bad it is to tease a man in the morning?" With only that as a warning, he tipped her head up and took possession of her mouth. He was anything but gentle. He dominated the kiss taking everything he wanted from it. When he finally pulled back she was out of breath and he had a smirk on his face. And even with her breathlessness when he went to turn away she let out a needy whine. His smirk just grew, "Oh I'm sorry love, did you want something?"

Hermione actually growled at him. Wasn't he the one who said that teasing would lead to things she might not be ready for? Without even thinking about it she reached up and tugged his hair pulling his face back to hers. This time she fought for control of the kiss, and while it was a hard-won victory she did when. And when she heard him groan against her lips, well that was when she stepped back. Grabbing her wand from the counter she then disapparated across the room with her cereal box.

Charlie blinked in shock at one moment having a witch pressed against him and then all of a sudden, said witch being across the kitchen. She started laughing at the look on his face until he turned and vaulted over the island in the kitchen. She squealed and took off running still laughing. Her much shorter legs though were no match for his longer ones, especially with his head start. He grabbed her but instead of continuing what they had been doing he tickled her mercilessly. She shrieked with laughter, "Charlie, mercy!"

"Mercy? What's that? I don't think I know the meaning of that word." She giggled as he kept going and tried to get away to no end. When she was once again breathless he let her go.

She huffed in fake annoyance, "Now look at me Charlie, I'm going to have to spend another hour getting ready again before I can go pick up my clothes."

He grinned unapologetically down at her. "Am I supposed to apologize? You started it, love."

She smiled up at him with a laugh. "Perhaps I did." And that was how her bad mood for the morning totally vanished. Once he got up and let her go she went back to the kitchen to eat breakfast. She could get herself ready again after she ate. Once she'd had her cereal and Charlie had made his own bacon and egg high protein breakfast she kissed him on the cheek and headed back to her room. "I'm not sure who will be leaving first but have a good day Charlie," she called out on her way down the hall.

Once back in her room she groaned and got to work re-fixing her hair and make-up. She also used her wand to straighten out her clothes so they weren't wrinkled or bunched up. After about 45 minutes and a self-satisfied nod, she disapparated from her room.

She reappeared in front of the store. As she walked inside she still had a smile on her face. "Miss Corsetti?"

A voice came from somewhere in the store, "In the back dear, give me a moment I'll be right there." Hermione took the few minutes to look around. She found a couple of hair ornaments she really liked. One was an animated dragon hair clip that breathed out a small puff of fire if someone's hands that it didn't like got to close. She smiled as she held her finger out and it hopped on and nuzzled her hand. She put it on the counter to add to her order. The second wasn't animated but when she touched it the twin dagger pendant grew into two full-sized daggers. She smiled and put that with the dragon clip. They would both come in handy for the days ahead.

Not a moment after she had put them down Miss Corsetti walked out from somewhere. "Ah here to inspect and pick up your order dear?"

Hermione smiled back kindly, "Not so much inspect like I said your taste in fashion was sure to be much greater than mine. Mother wasn't too big on fashion as an importance." Even as she said it she gasped in delight. The woman had fashioned the wizarding robes off of her muggle attire. There was plenty of purple and black robes, even a few with plaid print. The dresses didn't look muggle but certainly fit her gothic-punk style. "Oh, they are amazing!"

She tried to hide the surprise and pleasure but she knew she failed when the woman smiled at her indulgently. "You didn't give me much to work with, but I hoped you might like these."

Hermione smiled brilliantly, "I adore them. Could you please add those clips to the total?"

The matron nodded, "Of course, there are also accessories that I made to go with your robes and dresses as well. An heiress needs pretty things after all."

Hermione noticed the knowing look in the woman's eyes. She ignored it however she refused to go around killing innocent people, secret or not. She thought about a vow but decided it was unnecessary. If the woman wanted to tell someone she would have already. "Yes, of course, they do." She couldn't resist adding, "Please don't tell anyone."

The matron shook her head, "Tell anyone what dear?" She smiled softly, "Its about time there was a third side in that war of yours. Neither one of those men in charge cares at all about the people they think of as pawns. I hope you will be different."

Hermione nodded, "That's why I'm doing this Miss Corsetti. I hate the idea of all of the people my age and younger being prepped for lambs to slaughter in a war we didn't start. I plan on changing things drastically. How much do I owe you?" After giving her the total the matron shooed her out the store. Hermione couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she was all but shoved out the door. She took her shrunken purchases and disapparated back into her bedroom. She started getting ready for Severus, removing the incriminating memories and storing them in jars. She then started on making herself look like Hermione again. It took almost two hours to finish. Once she was done she went and sat on the couch to wait.


	21. Chapter 20

**A/n: Hi everyone. So I've read a few stories involving Legilimency and Oclumency and they all seem to have a different idea of how they both work. As far as I can recall canon doesn't go into much depth on the matter. Admittedly it's been a while since I've read the books. If I'm wrong, well, this is a fanfiction anyway. But this is how I see it. I do not know if I will do Severus' pov often but in this chapter, he told me he wanted to give the readers a brief glance into his mind. The man's mysterious and I have no control over the characters. They tell me what they want to do and then they do it, with or without my permission mind you. I know it has been a little bit longer than a week. I've been ridiculously busy and I'm not entirely sure when that will end. However, I will write when I can, promise. Anyway, hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

She hadn't long to wait. She'd only been sitting down for about fifteen minutes when there was a single knock on the door. She waved her 'Hermione' wand over the door, having left her new wand in her room hidden, to create a one-sided viewing window. She giggled when she realized that Prof...Severus didn't change his appearance much at all in or out of school. She was still smiling as she canceled the spell and opened the door. "Please come in Prof...Severus." She cut herself off again when he raised a brow at her. "Right, I'm still not quite used to that yet. Anyway, this is where I'm staying." She knew she shouldn't phrase it that way but as much as she might not fully trust him she couldn't bring herself to lie to him either. She didn't feel like she was living here. This was Charlie's home after all she was only visiting. Or so she told herself.

Severus didn't seem to look around but she knew that more than likely he had already examined everything in his mind. She wouldn't be surprised if the man had a photographic memory. She was glad she'd already removed the memories because she wasn't sure when or how this was going to start. "Would you like some tea or coffee before we start P...Severus?" She was getting better, she'd only got the P out before stopping herself that time. "I have several different herbal blends, as well as fruit blends, for coffee, I'm afraid there isn't much choice. I really only have two kinds, an Italian blend 'Lavazza' that is imported from Italy," she didn't need to mention that she had imported it herself, "or Bewley's. We have the Gold Roast and the Rich Roast."

Severus almost smiled, she swore she almost saw the corner of his mouth twitch. "Stalling are we, Miss..."

She glared at him, "If you are Severus to me, then I am Hermione to you. And no I'm not stalling, I was trying to be polite. If you'd prefer to get right down to business so be it."

She huffed slightly, and this time the upturn of the corners of his mouth was more apparent. "A nice cup of tea sounds splendid then Mis... Hermione. If you happen to have Earl Grey it would be much appreciated."

Hermione smiled brightly, "Its one of my favorites. I often make a London Fog, would you care for one?" Severus politely declined stating he drank his tea black with one sugar. She nodded and waved her wand summoning the teapot and the ingredients for her London Fog as well as the sugar cube bowl for him. "So how exactly does Occlumency work. It seems similar to meditation but much more complicated because instead of just emptying your brain which would be suspicious you are blocking parts of your brain. Correct?"

Severus seemed to think of the best way to describe it, "It really is hard to explain Hermione. Every mind organizes things differently. Some people have their memories in a pond, others in a filing cabinet, some in libraries, and actually the majority of the time there isn't much organization at all. I doubt your mind will be like that but until I see how your mind is organized I can't tell you best how to practice. Each style has its own methods that work best for it. A pond, for instance, most people would assume that you would want to put your more important memories, or whatever memories you are trying to keep hidden in the depths of the pond. When in reality hiding things deep makes them seem more suspicious. The best defense for someone with a pond organization is to put it in the shallows, hidden within a less important memory."

Hermione nodded, that actually made quite a bit of sense.

Seeing that she understood Severus continued, "For those who have a library organization system, which I much suspect you have, it's as simple as putting the binding of one memory over the story of a different memory. In essence, making them mislabeled. This can eventually be found out but it is unlikely if it were to be figured out for the person to be able to find any specific memory anyway. To find a specific memory would take too much time and more than likely damage the mind beyond repair."

Hermione shuddered slightly at that, "That doesn't sound very reassuring. Do you mean something like what people who have been under the Cruciatus for extended amounts of time?" She asked thinking of Neville's parents. Severus nodded and she shivered harder. "That's terrifying."

Severus gave a small smirk, "Quite. But it does have the effect of making it impossible to find anything. Once the brain is reduced to that it's virtually just gray matter. The memories are distorted as if having taken drugs. It renders all information found unreliable." Hermione shivered again. She might like the idea of the memories being unusable, but she definitely did not like the idea of her brain being permanently damaged. Severus gave her a moment to get her thoughts back under control. "The hardest minds by far to become even sufficient enough in Occlumency to keep even the most basic Legilimens is the one with no organization. As I stated I seriously doubt that your mind is like that, but if it is then I may not be able to teach you more than emptying your mind or distraction technique. Which is pulling one memory in front of another until the Legilimens either overpowers you or grows bored."

Hermione frowned at that. "Let's hope you are right then. That doesn't sound like much of a defense at all. Especially for anyone that would be trying to get into my mind. There is no way they would just give up." Hermione sighed not realizing she had given away more than she meant to with that statement.

-POV CHANGE-

Severus barely kept from raising an eyebrow at Hermione's last statement. Just who did she think was going to be trying to read her mind. Why was this so important all of a sudden. He also hadn't missed her earlier statement about 'staying there.' She hadn't said living which was an odd choice of wording. He realized that with as much forward-thinking as she had seemed to have done there was no way that she had left any memories in for him to find out. However, he wanted to remind her just to be safe. The less he knew, he was assuming in this instance, the better. Besides trust built and earned was worth much more than information forcefully taken. "As smart as I know you to be, I'm sure you've removed any memories or information you do not want me to see, Hermione?"

He watched as Hermione nodded. "Alright then, now that we've had our tea shall we get started?" Hermione nodded again but he watched as her throat swallowed compulsively. She was nervous. Though that wasn't really surprising. "There is no need to be nervous Hermione. The first time I enter your mind I will only be looking for what your organization system is. That's the only thing we'll be doing today. The only reason I reminded you of removing your memories is because if you focus on hiding something, without the proper training, it stands out like a beacon. I wouldn't want to accidentally pull up something you didn't want me to know." Hermione made a noise. He wasn't sure whether it was impatience or surprise but he thought to reassure her anyway. "The reason we are only doing the one thing today is to give you time to practice. We'll be meeting every other week and our next session will be much more thorough, but too much at once can be damaging, not to mention exhausting. Occlumency isn't something that can be learned overnight."

He watched her fight back an argument in her eyes. Watched as she resigned herself to the truth and the intelligence of starting slow. He bit back a smile. She truly was an incredibly smart witch. It was a shame he had to be horrid to her in class around the Death Eater's children. He much would have preferred to be able to properly teach her. He so seldom found a student that actually wanted to learn. He sighed in his head, having more control than to do so out loud. "Alright then Hermione, face me and don't look away. Remember I won't be looking for any memories, just your organization system." Hermione nodded and faced him without blinking. He held his wand to her head and surprisingly she didn't even flinch. "Legilimens." He didn't have to say it aloud but did so for her benefit.

He was immediately sucked into a library at least twice the size of Hogwarts'. He couldn't help but be slightly impressed. However to build trust he pulled out immediately as he'd said he would. "I was correct. Your mind is a library. That makes defending it much easier. For practice before our next session, I want you to try to envision the library of your mind. Work on trying to rebind a few small and simple memories. Nothing important yet. If you've succeeded by the next time I come, we'll work on more. Unfortunately..." He hissed but refused to grip his arm. "Unfortunately I'm being summoned and must go. Fear not this will be kept secret." Hermione gave him a look that would have quelled him had he been a bit younger and less sufficient in defense. He might have been afraid of her if they were the same age. Instead, though, he raised his brow at her. "I won't be making a promise. Especially not today when I haven't learned anything at all or viewed any of your memories."

-POV CHANGE-

Hermione considered his point, "Fine, but if I'm ever to reveal any of my reasons I will want a vow. You may not seem curious Sir, but I believe I know better. You're entirely too intelligent not to be." She watched as he considered then nodded. "I'll see you in two weeks, Severus. I look forward to it." She smiled at him gently.

He nodded, "Goodbye Hermione. I'll see you then," and with a wave of his wand, he was gone.

Hermione groaned as she collapsed onto the couch. Even without having actually done anything she was exhausted. Picking her words so carefully had given her a slight headache. She rewarded the door and apartment and within five minutes, without even changing her appearance back, was asleep.


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hi guys... I really can't keep making excuses and from this point on I probably won't. Suffice it to say my mental health has taken a beating recently and I haven't been able to find any will to write whatsoever. I'm in a better mood but I can't honestly say how long it is going to last. I'm going to try to get as much written as I can while I'm in a writing mood though. Please forgive my time-lapse. Also upon rereading my story and a few commenters who I can't thank enough, I realized that I've had two first occlumency lessons with Snape. I apologize for the inconsistency. Can we pretend that the first lesson was the original first lesson and he was teaching her the distraction method before he taught her how to pull up her mind-scape? And the second lesson she had learned to pull up her mind-scape so he is teaching her the false bookbinding method? I know that's a lot to ask but I really just don't have the will power right now to go back and rewrite the whole last chapter. When I'm in a better head-space I promise I will go back and turn it into just that but right now can we just pretend it was that way all along? Please? Thanks. Also, I'm probably going to be bouncing back and forth between stories while I'm in the mood to write. I want to try to update all of the W.I.P's I also have been working on writing another chapter of my antothormione stories. So hopefully that will be up soon as well. I also have plans to extend some of my fluff pieces. Hopefully, my better head-space lasts long enough for me to get done everything I want to get done. As always I hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione woke up a short while later to a knock on the door. She sat straight up on the couch. Charlie wouldn't be knocking he would just drop her wards and come in. It couldn't be Severus either. She quickly cast aguamenti and washed the spray die out of her hair letting her now bright red hair drop straight. Next, she summoned her contacts and quickly put them in. Looking down she groaned. She didn't have time to untransfigure her outfit at the moment. Instead, she turned and ran down the hall grabbing one of Charlie's t-shirts, and stripping out of her other clothes, threw it on. When the banging on the door sounded again she ran back down the hall. She cast a charm she had created that would change the door into a two-way mirror of sorts. So that the person on the other side of the door would still see a door but the person on the inside could see who was out there. When she saw who was out there she rolled her eyes at her previous panic. She dropped her wards long enough to open the door, yank Tonks in, and shut the door back. The moment the door was shut back she replaced the wards. "Jesus Tonks you scared the hell out of me."

The metamorphmagus in front of her couldn't help the smirk at her stage of undress, she raised a pink eyebrow, "Expecting someone else Hermione."

To Hermione's credit, she did not blush. "I didn't know who you bloody were. For all I knew, his mother could have found out about this place. I figured seeing a half-dressed woman in a man's shirt might dissuade her from looking too closely. For obvious reasons, I couldn't wear my "Hermione" clothes. That would lead to way too many questions. And my transfigurations on my clothes are complex to avoid them being dropped accidentally in DADA. Not to mention his t-shirt was the quickest thing to throw on. I probably could have cast the charm first and saved myself the trouble but you woke me from a nap and I panicked!"

The snap at the last statement and the flash in Hermione's eyes gave the other witch pause. She might be older but she had no doubt that Hermione would be able to hold her own. "Ok, that's fair enough. I was only teasing Hermione. Charlie told me everything a couple of days ago when we had a mission together."

This time Hermione did blush. Charlie had told her he'd informed Tonks. Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry Tonks, truly I am, I'm just a bit stressed at the pressure I'm putting myself under. I knew that certain things were going to take time to learn but I didn't think that it would be halfway through the summer before I was passable at anything to make a move. Plus I haven't even figured out where 'Elvira Hesper Prewett-Fawley' is going to disappear to when I have to go back to school. If I join the death-eaters this summer as I had planned I don't think I'll be able to go back to school, and while it's not really that big of a deal I also have no idea if I actually want to abandon Harry completely or not."

Tonks looked at the younger witch in front of her and realized that as intelligent as she was her emotions had gotten to the better of her and she'd formulated plans without truly thinking everything completely through. "Tell you what Hermione, why don't we have a witches night. Charlie got called into an order meeting, which is why I'm here, by the way, he was worried about you."

Hermione rolls her eyes. She's not sure why everyone thinks Severus is evil incarnate but she doesn't argue with Tonks about checking up on her. If she takes the time to calm down and think about it, it is kind of sweet. "I've already had one lesson before this one. What on earth does Charlie think he's going to do? Kidnap me? He could have done that last time. I appreciate the sentiment honestly I do but good-lord."

Tonks laughs, "Charlie is a bit of a worrier. Every auror's raid I go on he checks up on me within a few days. I think despite how much he despises it his Mum has rather rubbed off on him."

Hermione busts out laughing. "Don't let him hear you say that. A witches night actually sounds wonderful."

The two witches spend the rest of the night pampering themselves. Tonks teaches Hermione a spell to change her nails to whatever polish color she wants including patterns and designs. Hermione teaches Tonks the spell to change her magical signature. They end up giggling and just having a good time. Tonks can't help but smile as she watches the stress bleed out of Hermione through the night.

Hermione smiles more and more as the night goes on. Relaxing and letting her worries be pushed aside for the time being Hermione just enjoys being a girl having a girls' night with a friend. She never does change out of Charlie's shirt or put anything else on for that matter.

When Charlie apparated inside his apartment around two in the morning he did not expect to hear giggling. He had assumed that Tonks would check up on Hermione let her know that he had a mission and then head out. He also didn't expect to see the witch that he found extremely sexy and attractive wearing only his shirt. His eyes rove over Hermione's body, heat igniting his gaze. He barely hears Tonks make an excuse and leave. He does, however, manage to say goodbye to her, barely. Once he hears the door shut a growl escapes his lips and he's on Hermione in a second backing her against a wall. "Do you realize witch, just how fucking enticing you look right now?" He sees the look Hermione sends his way, knows what she is about to say before she does. Let's her say it anyway because he's holding himself back from pushing through the final line between them.

Hermione sees the heat in his gaze. Feels herself heating up under it, can't help the teasing lilt to her voice when she asks, "Do I look enticing? I don't see how. I'm only wearing a t-shirt." She cocks her head, her eyes daring him to make a move. To do something. And to her great pleasure, he does.

The moment the last word's leave her lips Charlie lets out a feral growl and his lips crash against hers. It's not a sweet kiss. Its teeth and biting and tongue. It's desperation and its desire, bleeding into it from weeks of torturous teasing. And perhaps to both of their slight surprise she returns it just as ferally. Just as desperately. Just as bitingly and passionately. As they continue the kiss Charlie picks her up and presses her back against the wall. Hermione instantly wraps her legs around him. And when they finally break apart to breathe Hermione realizes she's made her decision. And for once without overthinking it. Without giving herself a chance to change her mind she bites the bit of neck right below his ear.

Charlie releases a groan, wants nothing more than to take Hermione to his bedroom right that moment. But he stops himself. He puts her down. Looks down at her. He's told her the consequences of taking that next step. Needs to be sure she's not just acting in the heat of the moment. The look she gives him at the thought that he is rejecting her is answer enough. Without giving her chance to retreat or pull back he crashes his lips to hers again. Desperate to prove that he does indeed want her. The soft sigh Hermione gives against his lips tears his insides. This witch is his. He's made his decision, she's made hers, and without any further thought, he picks her up and carries her to his bedroom.

They'd love me to tell you their first time was sweet. That it was making love. Unfortunately pent up desire, the surety of finally making that last step, and their aggressive natures would make that statement a lie. It was a battle of domination and wills. Though neither of them lost. It was sex. Plain and simple. They took and received equally, both giving and receiving pleasure. That's not to say there won't be love to come. But their first time together was very much a pleasure-driven experience.

 **A/N: Ok so I can right the lead up to smut very well. However, I am still working on the actual smut part. So, for now, this will have to do. I will keep working on it I promise. Plus I'm also trying to somewhat obey the site's guidelines. I do have an Ao3 and once I get better at writing smut I'll put a more explicit version of this story on there. until then don't be too mad?**


	23. Chapter 22

**A/n: hey guys so I have absolutely loved the responses y'all have helped encourage me to keep going! Thank you so much to all my reviewers! And a big welcome to all my new story followers and favorites! So I don't have much to say this time other than the thank you. I hope y'all are safe in this time of craziness. For all essential workers, I hope you are staying safe and I hope that anyone sick is obeying the quarantines. For everyone else. If it's not important, stay home. It's dangerous out there you guys. I have a friend whos county literally has a 1 in 2 death rate from this virus. Love you guys! And now on to your very irregularly scheduled programming. Hope you enjoy reading as much as I do writing.**

Hermione woke up the later that morning still a tangle of limbs with Charlie. As she thought back on their previous activities she couldn't find it in herself to regret it. She knew going into it that it meant that he wasn't letting her go without a fight, knew also that she didn't really have time or the patience for a relationship, knew that she wanted one anyway. At least Charlie knew that she had a dark side. He knew most of what she was planning to do. Hell, he even knew she'd killed someone and hadn't judged her for it. She knew that she wanted him. She wouldn't say she loved him. Not yet. It was too soon for that, but she would say that she was headed that direction. She was definitely attracted to him. But it wasn't just his body she liked. Despite the fact that he was a death eater and enjoyed it, he had also admitted there were some aspects of it he didn't. She couldn't really fault him for enjoying some of it though. After all, hadn't she had her own perverse pleasure in keeping Rita Skeeter trapped in a jar? She must have been thinking out lout because suddenly Charlie started laughing. When he calmed down enough to actually form words he choked out, "You did what to Rita Skeeter?"

Hermione couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. "Well, I found out that the wretched woman was a beetle animagus and that is how she was getting all the information for the tournament. And well she wouldn't leave me alone. Not that I would have done it for just myself mind you, but she wouldn't leave _Harry_ alone." She paused as if that explained everything. When he made a go on motion with his hands she huffed, "So I trapped her in a jar and blackmailed her with telling the ministry about her being an unregistered animagus if she wouldn't leave us alone." By the time she finished the story she was playing with her fingers and the blush had spread to her neck.

Charlie's laughter bubbled out again and she relaxed a little. "Oh Hermione love, that's amazing. And hilarious. Even the Dark Lord hasn't figured out how she gets all her information."

Hermione blushed again and ducked her head. "It wasn't that hard. Especially when you take note of the fact that the type of beetle that kept following us around isn't indigenous to Scotland, or even Britain for that matter."

Charlie smiled softly at her and lifted her chin with a finger, "It was still amazing love. How many people do you know that could recognize a beetle's indigenousness? Please don't be embarrassed love. Your intelligence is one of the sexiest things about you."

Hermione couldn't help the scoff that came out. She hadn't meant to. Not really but when she'd been mocked her entire life so far for being an insufferable know-it-all, and a book worm it was hard to believe that someone found her intelligence attractive, let alone sexy.

Charlie smiled wickedly. "Oh, you don't believe me? I guess I'll just have to prove it." And with a growl, he rolled over on top of her. He quickly had her arms pinned above her head. "Your intelligence is one of the many things that attracts me to you, Hermione." He punctuated each word with a kiss to different parts of her upper body, neck, face chest. "You are also wildly attractive, have the body of a goddess, have the deviousness of an imp, the sensuality of a nymph, and the most amazing ability to forgive almost any wrong against you. You also have a beautiful vindictive streak, a tendency to protect anyone whom you think needs it, and a will to go against all injustices you perceive." He'd continued to punctuate his points with kisses. Switching to nipping her neck towards the end. By the time he had reached his last point, Hermione was writhing underneath him."

She managed to just barely growl out, "Charlie if you don't screw me and get it over with, whether you do submissive or not I will be on top and in control!" It didn't take very long after that statement for him to do exactly that.

Once they were done Charlie turned to look at her, "Hermione love, we will have this conversation as many times as I think necessary until you believe me, however for now I need to go take a shower and go to work. Working around dragons smelling like sex is never a good idea. Trust me on that, I found out the hard way."

Hermione's laugh bubbled out and he smiled down at her, "Ok then you better hurry up. Because I need a shower too. I'm supposed to go visit your mum today. And that means I have to go make my house look lived in. That also means that I can't go smelling like sex either. However, I fear if we share a shower that it won't get either of us actually clean." Charlie smirked at her and it sent delicious tingles down her body. "OUT! Or we will never get showered and dressed." It only occurred to her after he left that she had literally just kicked him out of his own bedroom. Giggling she made her way into the kitchen and started making breakfast sandwiches.

They shared a short breakfast together and Charlie gave her a searing kiss on his way out the door. Hermione smiled and then sighed. She took a quick shower, changed into a set of 'Hermione clothes', and after replacing the wards on the apartment she apparated into the living room of her parent's house. She quickly got it looking lived in and sat down on the couch with the tele on to wait.


End file.
